heart of ice
by InesMarianne
Summary: La nieve se llevo consigo lo que más amaba, dejando solo un corazón destruido y lleno de venganza, pero ¿podrá recuperar la calidez de su corazon?
1. Chapter 1

Hola, este es el primer Fanfic de Bleach que subo en esta página. Espero la historia sea de su agrado

**_Aclaraciones:_**

\- Hablan

_\- Pensamientos _

_\- "Recuerdos"_

**oOOoOOoOOo**

**Los personajes de Bleach no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tite Kubo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sus huellas se perdían entre la fuerte nevada que azotaba el bosque aquella mañana. Sus labios habían perdido su color rosa y sus ojos enrojecidos del cansancio comenzaban a cerrarse poco a poco, sin embargo, aun así necesitaba seguir avanzando, debía llegar aquella vieja cabaña oculta entre los árboles. Ella lo esperaba, esperaba su regreso y él no pensaba dejarla esperando sola en medio de la sala de su pequeño hogar, recibiendo el poco calor que ofrecía una manta y la chimenea que los mantenía tibios en el invierno. Sus pasos se vieron interrumpidos al mirar como la puerta de su hogar estaba hecha pedazos, su corazón se oprimió al mirar aquella escena; ¿Qué pudo pasar? Se preguntaba con temer. Corrió hacia el interior de su casa esperando verla sana y salva, el fuego de la chimenea había sido apagado, el lugar estaba completamente frio; los muebles estaban esparcidos por el suelo como si alguien hubiera corrido y tropezado con ellos, camino con temor hacia el ala donde tenía la pequeña cocina que usaban juntos cada día. Allí en medio de la estancia pudo verla, su cuerpo estaba de espalda en el suelo, su largo cabello naranja se esparcía sobre su espalda, cubriendo parte de su desnudes, el piso manchado de sangre al igual que la nívea piel de su amada le hizo entender más de la cuenta que había ocurrido en aquel sitio.

Se acerco al cuerpo de la joven y con cuidado lo alzo manteniéndola sujeta entre sus brazos, las lagrimas comenzaron a derramarse de sus ojos, un grito ahogado quedo atrapado en lo más profundo de su garganta. Su mujer, aquella que tanto amaba se encontraba sin vida, alguien había profanado su cuerpo y de paso le arranco la vida. Acaricio con cuidado su mejilla quitando la sangre que resbalaba desde su frente hasta su mentón, aparto los mechones de cabello que cubrían su rostro, no aguantaba verla así.

Dejo el cuerpo de la joven sobre el suelo frio y la cubrió con su capa, golpeo el piso con frustración, sentía ganas de asesinar al maldito que hizo aquello, aquel ser que se atrevió a matarla. Alzo el rostro confundido al oír un ruido proveniente de la sala, tomo con algo de miedo uno de los cuchillos en el suelo y camino hasta la sala, en aquella estancia de espaldas a él se encontraba un hombre, su cabello largo se agitaba con el viento que entraba por la puerta destrozada, aquel ser vestía solo una capa negra que cubría todo su cuerpo.

\- Me encanto comerla. – Su voz sonó ronca y extasiada. – Te llamo hasta que no quedo una sola gota de sangre en su cuerpo.

\- ¡Maldito bastardo! – Se abalanzo contra su cuerpo, pero aquel hombre se giro y sostuvo su mano con fuerza y doblo su brazo hasta atrás inmovilizándolo. - ¿Por qué la asesinaste?

\- Sentía hambre. – Susurro cerca de su oído. – Mucha hambre y simplemente el olor a fecundidad de una mujer llego a mí, el viento lo trajo a mí.

\- ¿Fecundidad?

\- No habías notado que aquella que tanto amaste esperaba un hijo tuyo. – Lamio el lóbulo de su oreja y sonrió de lado al ver como sus ojos se abrían de sorpresa. – Extraje la vida de tu primogénito.

\- ¡Maldito! – Nuevamente sentía como algo dentro de él se rompía en mil pedazos al escuchar aquella revelación. - ¡Mil veces maldito!

Comenzó a forcejar con su opresor tratando de liberarse y poder vengar de paso a su familia, pero él fue más fuerte e inmovilizo su cuerpo contra la pared. Sonrió mostrando sus colmillos y lentamente se acerco a su cuello.

\- Amo la furia de los seres humanos, es excitante para mí. – Clavo con furia sus colmillos en el cuello del joven. –

\- ¡Suéltame! – Trato sin éxito de alejarlo de él. Su cuerpo comenzaba a debilitarse completamente. – Ran-giku… - Susurro ya sin fuerza. –

\- Mmm… - Se aparto dejando caer el cuerpo del joven contra el suelo. – Ella dijo tu nombre antes de morir; "Ichigo" siento en ti las ganas de acabar con mi vida, de vengar la muerte de los tuyos.

Lamio sus colmillos y labios llenos de sangre, una sonrisa se formo en sus labios. Mordió su muñeca y bebió de su propia sangre, sostuvo con fuerza la mandíbula del joven y abrió su boca contra su voluntad para luego besarlo pasando así la sangre que mantenía en su boca. Ichigo trato de escupir su sangre, pero aquel líquido carmesí había comenzado actuar en su organismo.

\- ¿Qué me hiciste? – Grito con las pocas fuerzas que comenzaba adquirir. –

\- Necesitaras eso si quieres darme caza, pero recuerda esto Ichigo; yo soy tu creador, el rey de todos los de nuestra raza y te será imposible acabar con mi vida; estas aspirando alto espero que no te caigas en el intento.

Se dio la vuelta para marcharse, pero se detuvo al sentir como lo sujetaban de la pierna.

\- N-no te dejare ir. – Gruño. –

\- Como piensas detener al gran Aizen _sousuke_ – Lo pateo alejándolo de él. – Disfruta tu inmortalidad Ichigo. – Dichas aquellas palabras se desvaneció ante su mirada. –

Su cuerpo comenzaba a recuperar nuevamente las fuerzas, pero aun así se arrastro como pudo hasta el cuerpo de su amada, quería ver su rostro nuevamente, pero la imagen en su mente, aquella imagen de su rostro demacrado por el terror antes de morir le impidió realizar aquel último acto. Como pudo fue levantándose del suelo hasta sostenerse de los mesones de la cocina, tomo los cerillos y las lámpara de keroseno que permanecía apagada sobre el mesón. Camino lentamente dejando caer un pequeño rastro de keroseno sobre el piso hasta la entrada, miro nuevamente las entradas aquel lugar que fue su hogar. Aquella pequeña cabaña donde escuchaba diariamente su voz, su risa y sus regaños. Encendió dos cerillos y los dejo caer sobre el rastro de aquel líquido inflamable.

Observo como la cabaña comenzaba a quemarse, dejando que el fuego se llevara consigo los recuerdos de esos días, aun se maldecía por no haberse quedado en casa con ella o simplemente por no llevarla consigo aquella mañana a visitar el pueblo. Sostuvo con fuerza su cabeza un fuerte dolor comenzaba a molestarlo, se dejo caer de rodillas dejando que las lagrimas volvieras a resbalar por sus mejillas dejando un rastro de sangre, lagrimas de sangre acompañaban su dolor y absorbían consigo la calidez de su corazón. Miro al cielo, sus ojos de un color marrón claro comenzaron a cambiar de color, la esclerótica de sus ojos pasó a ser de un color negro tan profundo como el carbón, mientras que el iris pasó a verse de un color amarillo y su pupila al igual de oscuras que su esclerótica.

\- Juro que voy a matarte, no importa cuánto tarde, te matare Aizen _sousuke_

_**.**  
_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Este fue todo el primer capítulo de esta historia, la cual tengo pensado no sea muy extensa. Dudas y sugerencias son bien recibidas, las criticas de mala fé por favor ahórrensela.

Espero les gustara, hasta la próxima.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, hace tiempo no pasaba para dejar la continuación.

Aquí dejo el capítulo nuevo, espero sea de su agrado.

**_Aclaraciones:_**

\- Hablan

_\- Pensamientos _

_\- "Recuerdos"_

**oOOoOOoOOo**

**Los personajes de Bleach no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tite Kubo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

La oscuridad era su única compañera en aquella noche nublada, su vista estaba fija en el firmamento, la frialdad era el reflejo en su mirar, ya no quedaba nada de la calidez que lo caracterizaba en antaño. Cerró los ojos al sentir las fuertes pisadas de unos caballos arrastrar un carruaje a lo lejos, sabía que en pocos minutos los vería pasar frente a él, aquella podría ser su oportunidad para alimentarse por primera vez de un ser humano, pero el simple hecho de probar la sangre de inocentes le repudiaba completamente, quería volver a tratar con la sangre de algún animal, pero ese tipo de sangre no le ayudaba a recuperar sus fuerzas como deseaba, necesitaba tener todos sus sentidos alertas si deseaba ir tras aquel hombre que arruino su vida completamente.

Camino aun con sus ojos cerrados hacia la mitad del camino. Oía claramente como se acercaba aun mas, abrió sus ojos al sentir como los caballos detenían su galopar. Miro al chofer, quien baja con todos sus sentidos alertas mientras lo examinaba minuciosamente con la mirada. Aquel hombre no aparentaba más de 20 años, su cabello era de un color negro, su porte al caminar indicaba que pertenecía a un círculo social alto, quizás algún conde que huía luego de robarle a la corona, aquellas cosas sucedían muy a menudo entre las familias reales.

\- Joven deberías tener más cuidado, pude arrollarte con el carruaje – Ichigo se encogió de hombros ante lo escuchado. - ¿Eres mudo?

\- No podrías matarme por más que lo intentes. – Las frías palabras de Ichigo provocaron que un escalofrió recorriera su espina dorsal. – Además, mi intensión era que te detuvieras.

\- ¡Tome mis joyas y el carruaje si es eso lo que quiere, pero no me lastime, ni a mi familia! – Ichigo observo intrigado como aquel hombre comenzaba a quitarse sus brazaletes y los lanzaba contra él. – En el carruaje hay mas, lléveselo todo si desea.

\- No soy un ladrón. – Se acerco a su presa lentamente, deleitándose muy a su pesar con el miedo que expresaba. – O tal vez si lo sea, un ladrón que roba vidas.

\- ¿De qué habla? – Nuevamente retrocedió al ver al pelinarajan acercarse. – ¿Qué es lo que quiere?

\- Tu sa… - Dejo su frase inconclusa al oír el llanto de un bebé desde el interior del carruaje. Volvió su mirada hacia aquel hombre, quien parecía feliz por el llanto de la criatura a pesar de estar en completo peligro frente a su persona. –

\- Por favor, vuelvo a suplicárselo, no nos lastime. – Ichigo seguía escuchando el llanto del bebé. Quería matar aquel hombre y a toda su familia, pero el llanto de la criatura que permanecía dentro del carruaje lo llenaba de indecisión. No quería ser como Aizen, acabar con una familia entera sin importarle nada más que saciar su instinto, pero el hambre, la sed que sentía en aquellos momentos lo comenzaba a volver loco y mas al sentir el dulzor de la sangre proveniente del interior de aquel vehículo.

\- Lárgate – Gruño a duras penas, su respiración era agitada, sus ojos poco a poco cambiaban nuevamente de color. - ¡Lárgate antes de que me arrepienta!

No escucho vocablos de aquel que pudo ser su presa, solo oía el rápido galopar de los caballos y las ruedas del carruaje alejándose y con ellos la oportunidad de haber podido alimentarse bien por primera vez desde que había sido convertido en aquella bestia maldita. Miro al cielo maldiciéndose a sí mismo por el impulso de correr tras aquel vehículo y arrancarle la vida a esos pobres inocentes.

\- Cálmate Ichigo, ya encontraras algo mejor. – Masajeo el puente de su nariz buscando calmarse.

\- Pero esa sangre, esa sangre me estaba llamando. – Susurraba para sí mismo, se sentía intranquilo en aquel instante. –

\- Ocurrirá muy a menudo Ichigo, pensé que los atacarías pero los dejaste ir, ¿Por qué?

\- Tiene una familia que está iniciando, sé que soy un demonio ahora pero no puede ser capaz de quitarle la vida a esos inocentes y menos a un bebé.

\- Aun conservas humanidad, debes deshacerte de esos sentimientos si quieres algún día matar al rey Aizen, ese hombre se aprovechara de ellos para hacerte dudar.

\- Ya me los has dicho desde ese día. – Dando un suspiro largo se alejo, su mirada nuevamente se centraba en el cielo, parecía como si deseara encontrar alguna respuesta en el. - ¿Siempre me vas a seguir?

\- Quien sabe, solo me interesa saber que tan lejos llegaras buscando venganza. – Observo a su acompañante caminar frente a él. – Aun no crees que hable, Ichigo.

\- Después de lo que paso, sería capaz de creer si un árbol habla, Yuruichi.

\- No seas idiota, los arboles no hablan.

Miro con detenimiento al gato negro que le acompañaba, había sido por su nueva compañera que supo que no podría morir tan fácilmente en su nueva vida. Ella lo había encontrado sin fuerzas, en medio de la nieve mirando las llamas que consumían el lugar que alguna vez llamo hogar. Suspiro con pesar al recordar nuevamente ese día, ese momento en el que deseo tomar el cuchillo y cortar su cuello.

_"Mantenía sus ojos completamente abiertos, observando cómo las llamas consumían con rapidez su hogar, sentía ganas de lanzarse en medio del fuego y dejar que este acabara con su vida, pero entonces; ¿Quién vengaría a su familia? Su respuesta siempre era solo una; **nadie, **a nadie le importaría lo que paso, simplemente hablaría durante unos días de la casa que acabo siendo consumida por las llamas en el bosque y la familia que murió dentro de esta, o quizás simplemente lo ignorarían. Muy a pesar de aquellos pensamientos, el pelinaranja deseaba morirse y reunirse con ella en el otro mundo. Miro el filo del cuchillo que mantenía oculto dentro de su bota y lo tomo con sus manos llenas de sangre, la sangre de aquella mujer que ahora desaparecía en el fuego más no en sus pensamientos._

_\- ¿Crees que eso funcionara? – Se detuvo de cortar su cuello con aquella arma. – Quitándote la vida no arreglaras nada._

_\- Vivo tampoco lo hare. – Su voz fue más que un susurro. – Ya no me queda nada porque vivir._

_\- Tienes algo porque vivir, tu venganza. – Abrió sus ojos de golpe al oírle. – Quieres vengarte de Aizen, entonces tira ese cuchillo al suelo y levántate, lamentándote no conseguirás nada._

_\- … - Observo de nuevo el cuchillo, en este veía el reflejo de alguien acabado, una persona que no era él. – Es más fuerte que yo._

_\- Tenemos toda la eternidad del mundo para que consigas la fuerza suficiente y lo enfrentes. – La sorpresa se reflejo en sus ojos al mirar el gato negro que se acercaba a él. – No te sorprendas tanto al verme, no es la gran cosa._

_\- ¡Eres un gato parlante! – El felino dio un bufido de molestia al escuchar su exclamación. - ¿Cómo puedes hablar?_

_\- ¿Cómo puede Aizen vivir por siglos? ¿Cómo ahora eres un vampiro? Son preguntas que vienen juntas, las descubrirás a su debido tiempo. Levántate Ichigo, debemos irnos._

_\- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? ¿Quién eres tú?_

_\- Mi nombre es Yoruichi Shihoin, no es necesario que sepas como sé quién eres; Kurosaki Ichigo."_

Dio un largo suspiro desasiéndose de aquellos recuerdos. Continúo su camino mirando simplemente al cielo, sin embargo el llanto de un bebé, el olor a sangre y los pequeños murmullos de alguien cerca lo saco de su quietud. Corrió siguiendo el olor que traía consigo el viento. En medio del camino estaba el mismo carruaje que él mismo había detenido hacia solo minutos; los caballos habían sido robados, las puertas del carruaje destruidas y aquel hombre que trato de matar se encontraba despojado de sus joyas, sin vida en el suelo. Entro al interior del vehículo para comprobar quien había sobrevivido.

En el interior del carruaje estaba una mujer casi sin vida, su cuerpo apenas podía mantenerse de cuclillas ligeramente inclinado sobre el cuerpo de un bebé, que parecía no dejar de llorar en aquel momento. Con cuidado deposito el cuerpo de la mujer en el asiento y la miro, contemplo cada rasgo de su rostro; desde sus ojos grises hasta sus labios llenos de su propia sangre, sus mejillas pálidas. Sintió como ella sujetaba su brazo, su agarre apenas tenía algo de fuerza.

\- Sálvala – Su voz era un simple susurro. – Mi bebé, sálvala.

\- … - Permaneció en silencio mirando como la vida se le iba en cada suspiro. Yoruichi observaba fijamente las reacciones de Ichigo ante aquella petición, pero en su semblante solo se reflejaba la incertidumbre al no saber qué hacer. –

\- Por favor.

Observo como los ojos de aquella mujer se cerraban y su respiración cesaba, los latidos de su corazón se habían detenido completamente. Miro al bebé, su cabello naranja casi como el suyo, sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus ojos, aquellos ojos grises parecidos a los de su difunta progenitora. Con cuidado tomo a la niña en brazos sintiendo el calor que desprendía.

\- ¿Qué piensas hacer Ichigo?

\- No lo sé, quizás dejarla a la puerta de algún monasterio.

Yoruichi lo siguió de cerca, miraba de reojo como aquel joven torturado por la muerte de la mujer que amo y su venganza, observaba aquella niña en sus brazos con dulzura, la frialdad se había derretido a causa de aquella criatura que llevaba en brazos.

_Tal vez, solo tal vez en ella ves la que pudo ser tu hija._

Eran los pensamientos de Yoruichi, quien simplemente quería saber qué pasaría con aquel muchacho de cabello naranja que en una sola noche había perdido todo a manos de un demonio de la oscuridad.

_**.**  
_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Este fue todo el segundo capítulo, alguna duda, sugerencia seran bienvenidas, los insultos no; es mejor guardarlos.

Por cierto, feliz año 2015 nwn

Espero les gustara, hasta la próxima.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Aclaraciones:_**

\- Hablan

_\- Pensamientos _

_\- "Recuerdos"_

**oOOoOOoOOo**

**Los personajes de Bleach no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tite Kubo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? tres o cinco años, quizás más, pero para él; el tiempo era algo que parecía irrelevante, su cabello estaba igual, naranja y brillante, aun mas de lo que estuvo en sus tiempo como mortal, sus ojos ya no mostraban ningún tipo de emoción como; el amor, la alegría, calidez o dulzura; en ellos solo se reflejaba una mirada vacía y fría; en el fondo quien supiera interpretar aquella mirada descubriría un profundo dolor que prefirió ocultar para continuar adelante con sus planes.

Allí estaba él, vistiendo aquellas prendas de seda y terciopelo que usaban comúnmente los caballeros de alta sociedad, sus guantes cubrían sus manos como si aquella simple prenda lo resguarda del frio, un frio que no era capaz de sentir, en su cinto descansaba un espada con una empuñadura de plata; su capa negra hacia juego con sus ropas grises y azules. En su regazo permanecía Yoruichi con sus ojos cerrados, pero aun así atenta escuchando lo que ocurría a su alrededor, mientras Ichigo jugaba con la copa de vino tinto que el cantinero había dejado ante él, si bien los vampiros no comían ni tomaban nada, debía aun así parecer un ser normal entre aquellas personas para no levantar sospecha.

\- Los doctores han dicho que las muertes son extrañas, son personas sanas que de la nada aparecen muertas en los callejones de la ciudad. – Yoruichi entreabrió sus ojos al escuchar aquella conversación entre dos jóvenes. – lo común en todas son las mordidas en sus cuerpos, dice que son cosas del diablo.

\- No me digas que vas empezar a creer en brujería, eso no existe y si existiera solo los pobres las padecen.

\- Imagina el miedo de la gente a esta enfermedad o actos de brujería en las calles.

Ichigo dejo tres monedas de oro sobre la barra por aquella copa que nunca probó, acaricio el lomo de su compañera indicándole que era hora de marcharse, sin embargo antes de hacerlo la sensación de que eran observados le produjo un extraño estremecimiento, miro de reojo en varias direcciones buscando quien era la persona que lo vigilaba, pero solo encontró borrachos jugando cartas y muchos otros perdiéndose en las habitaciones superiores con una que otra mujer que atendía el bar.

\- Alguien me sigue. – Comento al salir de aquel bar, su compañera se detuvo y comenzó a buscar entre las personas que pasaban a su alrededor. – No es como yo, es humano.

\- Tal vez estas alucinando. – Ichigo negó y continúo su camino adentrándose en uno de los callejones de la ciudad. Oía los pasos apresurados tras de él, se adentro mas y mas en la oscuridad del callejón ocultándose entre las sombras, podía percibir perfectamente el ambiente en ese lugar, el olor putrefacto de algún mendigo que había muerto y nadie había dado con su cuerpo, la basura en el suelo, las ratas corriendo entre ella, pero más allá de eso, podía sentir el palpitar calmado de un corazón y una respiración lenta. Miro como aquella figura se detenía tratando de desenvainar una espada oculta entre su capa. De un rápido movimiento apareció detrás de aquella figura y trato de agarrarla por la nuca, pero un ágil giro de su enemigo lo hizo retroceder para impedir que la espada le rozara.

\- Un solo corte de mi espada y ahora estarías en el suelo sufriendo convulsiones por el veneno. – La voz era la de un hombre joven. –

\- Ese veneno no me haría daño. – Se apresuro a decir muy seguro de sus palabras. –

\- Un veneno normal claro que no, pero para los de tu raza, la sangre muerta es un veneno letal. – Un escalofrió recorrió la espina dorsal de Yoruichi al escuchar aquello, ¿Quién era ese hombre que sabía cómo acabar con un vampiro? ¿Por qué en él no sentía miedo? Por otro lado Ichigo no expresaba nada en su semblante. – Eres uno de los que están atacando la ciudad y lo mejor es que te rindas ante mí ahora mismo.

\- ¿Rendirme? No hare tal cosa, esa palabra no está en mi vocabulario. No sé de qué hablas, yo no estoy atacando la ciudad.

\- No tengo porque creer en las palabras de un vampiro. – Ichigo desenvaino su espada con rapidez para frenar el arma de aquel mortal que deseaba acabar con su vida. – Has asesinado a todas esas mujeres.

\- ¡Como te digo que no tengo nada que ver!

Pateo a su contrincante contra la pared, de un rápido movimiento lo tomo por el cuello y pateo la espada lejos, sin ningún tipo de esfuerzo lo alzo y lo lanzo fuera del callejón, la capa había caído dejando ver su rostro, lo había visto antes estaba seguro de ello.

\- Se quién eres. – Pronuncio aquellas palabras mientras el joven se alzaba y lo encaraba de nuevo. – Tú estabas ese día en el monasterio, tú recibiste a la niña.

\- Mi nombre es Uryu Ishida, soy un cazador de vampiros entrenado en el monasterio. Ese día no te asesine porque no sabía reconocer a los hijos de las tinieblas, pero ahora que se quién eres estoy seguro que tu mataste a los familiares de la niña.

\- No sabes lo que estás diciendo. – Ichigo alzo la espada y la partió en la mitad lanzándosela encima a su dueño. – No quiero que sigas acosándome o no dudare en matarte una próxima vez.

\- ¿Por qué no hacerlo ahora?

_Una pregunta interesante_. Pensó Yoruichi; quien se limito a esperar una respuesta de Kurosaki.

\- Porque tengo algo mejor que hacer que estar peleando con un idiota como tú.

_Creí que diría algo más inteligente que eso. _Un pequeño tic nervioso apareció en el ojo derecho de la felina.

\- ¿Idiota? Veras que este idiota acabara contigo en cualquier momento y de paso con Aizen.

De un movimiento rápido Kurosaki volvió a tomarlo del cuello y lo pego contra la pared presionando su cuerpo con el suyo inmovilizándolo completamente.

\- ¿Dónde está Aizen? ¿Qué sabes de él? ¡Habla ahora o romperé tu cuello!

\- ¿Por qué debería decirte eso?

\- Cálmate Ichigo. – Kurosaki soltó poco a poco su cuello al escuchar las palabras de su compañera. –

\- Dile a Aizen que Ichigo Kurosaki irá a matarlo. – Lo soltó completamente y se alejo de allí dejando a Uryu confundido por todo aquello. –

Ichigo caminaba con rapidez sin fijarse en nada ni nadie. Su semblante reflejaba una ira profunda hacia aquel hombre nuevamente, comenzaba a dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos, aquellos que había enterrado en lo más profundo de su ser para poder continuar adelante con su ansias de vengarse.

\- Cálmate de una vez, estás dando un espectáculo, la ira está haciendo que tus ojos cambien y si los ven llamaras la atención.

\- Ese maldito… - Gruño con furia y golpeo una de las paredes cercanas logrando que se agrietaran.-

\- Vamos a ese parque, comienza salir el sol y debes estar a la sombra.

Siguió con rapidez a su compañera notando como el reflejo del sol comenzaba a reflejarse entre algunas casonas de la ciudad. Se oculto entre los arboles mas frondosos donde la luz no lo alcanzara y acabara con su vida. No se había fijado de que la noche y la madrugada habían muerto con rapidez dando paso al día, sentía sueño, mucho sueño en ese instante, la luz del día lo debilitaba.

\- Descansa Ichigo, yo estaré cerca.

No se atrevió a responder, simplemente cerró los ojos dejado que el sueño lo llevara a la inconsciencia.

.

_"Toco una y otra vez las grandes puertas del monasterio, la pequeña niña permanecía aun en sus brazos dormida profundamente. Sabía desde un principio que de tenerla aun más tiempo en sus brazos acabaría con su vida, el olor de su piel, su esencia lo volvía loco, era ese olor el mismo que sintió en el carruaje cuando lo detuvo. Se acerco lentamente al cuello de la niña dejando ver sus afilados colmillos, pero la mirada de la pequeña lo hizo retroceder._

_\- Orihime. – Susurro aquellas palabras al leer el bordado fino en la manta color blanco que le cubría. – _

_Alzo el rostro al sentir como se abrían las puertas, ante él estaba un joven alto de piel pálida y ojos oscuros, quien lo miraba con seriedad, pero su mirada recayó en la pequeña que cargaba._

_\- ¿Qué necesita joven?_

_\- La familia de esta niña fue asesinada en el bosque por ladrones, apenas pude ayudarla a ella, vengo a dejarla a su cuidado._

_\- No somos un orfanato. – Replico el joven. –_

_\- Lo sé, pero sé que ustedes conseguirán uno apropiado para ella, solo mírela sin cuidados de acuerdo a su edad morirá en poco tiempo._

_\- Este bien, puede dejarla aquí. – Ichigo entrego a la pequeña, quien no dejaba de mirarle fijamente. – _

_\- Su nombre esta bordado en su manta. _

_\- Orihime, es un lindo nombre. Buscaremos un orfanato para ella no se preocupe._

_\- … - Asintió a sus palabras. – Adiós Orihime."_

.

.

.

\- ¡Señor! – Abrió sus ojos al escuchar una voz y alguien moviéndolo con cuidado, ante él estaba una niña de unos cuatro o cinco años de edad. - ¿Señor está bien?

No respondió, seguía mirando aquella inocente mirada gris, recorrió su rostro desde sus ojos a su pequeña nariz, sus labios rosados y mejillas sonrojadas, el cabello naranja que le caía en perfectos risos sobre sus hombros, el vestido rosa que vestía en aquel momento, pero lo que más le llamo la atención fue su esencia, aquel olor que hacía muchos años no había percibido.

\- Orihime. – Murmuro completamente confundido. –

\- ¡Sabe mi nombre! – La niña dio un grito de exclamación de completa alegría. - ¿Cómo lo sabe?

No supo que responder, quería irse de allí, pero aun había mucha luz solar. Siguió mirándola en silencio, no sabía cómo responderle, ¿Qué podía decir? Iba a matar a tus padres cuando eras una bebé, pero los deje ir y otros más los asesinaron, así te conocí. Negó con fuerza antes aquellos pensamientos.

\- No sabía que ese era tu nombre. – Mintió. – Soñaba con alguien y dije su nombre.

\- Entiendo, pero sabe ese es mi nombre. – Sonrió. – Soy Inoue Orihime, ¿Cuál es su nombre?

\- Kurosaki Ichigo. – Recostó su cabeza del árbol y volvió a cerrar sus ojos tratando de conciliar el sueño de nuevo o no dudaría en saltar sobre aquella niña y esta vez probar su sangre. – Deberías irte con tu familia, soy peligroso.

\- No es peligroso, solo está dolido. – Abrió los ojos reflejando por primera vez en mucho tiempo la sorpresa en ellos. – Sus ojos me lo dicen, usted está muy herido y dolido.

\- ¿Qué puede saber una niña de eso?

\- No sé nada. – La miro sonreír de nuevo mientras abrazaba contra su pecho una muñeca vestida casi como ella, su rostro de porcelana, sus cabellos rizados de color negro atado con un lazo azul y su vestido blanco adornado de encajes azules. – Pero yo solo lo sé, ella no quiere que este así.

\- ¿Ella?

\- Hana. – Mostro su muñeca y comenzó a reírse. – A ella y a mí no nos gusta que las personas estén tristes señor Kurosaki.

\- Ya veo. – La miro nuevamente a los ojos, esos ojos grises que reflejaban la más pura inocencia que había podido conocer en su vida. – Deberías ir con tu familia.

\- Mi hermano está hablando con su prometida y yo no quiero molestar, por eso estoy aquí.

\- ¿Molestándome a mi?

\- ¿Le molesto? – Negó. - ¿Entonces puedo quedarme aquí hasta que me llame?

\- No creo que sea conveniente, soy un extraño.

\- Sabe mi nombre y yo el suyo, ya no somos extraños. – La miro sentarse a su lado. - ¿Por qué esta solo?

\- No estoy solo mi amiga esta por allí. – Se atrevió a decir con rapidez. Miro como Yoruichi los observaba desde una rama del árbol. – Allí esta.

\- Es muy bonita.

Nuevamente cerró sus ojos concentrándose en otra cosa que no fuera en la niña que estaba junto a él. Dio un largo suspiro al sentir como ella jugaba con su pequeña muñeca de porcelana, deseaba más que nunca que el sol se ocultara o simplemente que los familiares de aquella niña la llamaran y se fuera, no tenía idea de cuánto tiempo podría resistir en aquella situación. La esencia de su cuerpo lo incitaba a tomarla entre sus brazos y tomar cada gota de su sangre, saborearla como si fuera el mejor dulce que pudiera existir para él; su garganta comenzó arderle, la sed lo volvía loco en aquellos instantes, su respiración se volvía trabajosa, la deseaba, deseaba en ese mismo momento tomarla y saciar su sed.

\- Señor, ¿Está bien? – Abrió los ojos y se giro para mirarla, Orihime retrocedió al mirar aquello ojos diferentes. - ¿Qué le pasa?

\- ¡Ichigo! – Orihime corrió lejos de él al verlo abalanzarse sobre ella. Yoruichi salto interponiéndose ante la niña y él. – ¡Reacciona!

\- … - El pelinaranja la miro y la pateo alejándola. – No te metas, ya me controle lo suficiente delante de esta niña, quiero su sangre, quiero desgarrar su carne y tomar su sangre.

\- S-Señor… - Orihime siguió retrocediendo asustada, tenía miedo ante aquellos ojos, pero sobretodo ante aquella sonrisa sádica y los colmillos que permitían ver. – No me haga daño.

\- Estas hablando con el Ichigo equivocado. – Una risa grotesca surgió desde lo más profundo de su garganta. –

Todo paso muy rápido para Orihime, en un momento estaba sentada hablando con aquel chico y ahora ese mismo hombre parecía a ver cambiado solo para matarla. Sus palabras eran un misterio para la joven. Yoruichi se levanto con algo de dificultad y salto sobre Ichigo arañándolo, pero nuevamente fue lanza al suelo por el pelinaranja.

\- Señor, por favor… - Orihime corrió en busca de ayuda pero Kurosaki fue más rápido y se interpuso en su camino. Cerró sus ojos asustada al observar cómo iba a tomarla, pero su sorpresa fue inminente al no sentir nada. Abrió lentamente sus ojos y se encontró con una larga cabellera morado oscuro ondeando al viento, su piel oscura se veía exótica comparada con el resto de las personas de la ciudad, sin embargo, lo que más llamo su atención es que aquella persona estuviera completamente desnuda dándole la espalda mientras sostenía la muñeca del pelinaranja.

\- ¿Quién eres tú? – Se atrevió a preguntar la menor con algo de temor. –

\- Soy quien puede salvarte ahora. – Su femenina voz dejo al descubierto su sexo, se trataba de una mujer joven. Ichigo se soltó de ella y la miro con detenimiento; desde su cabello oscuro que era despeinado con el viento, pasando por sus ojos dorado que lo miraban con completo enojo, su piel oscura, un tono de piel que pocas veces había visto en alguna persona, hasta recaer en sus pechos firmes que eran cubiertos levemente por un poco de cabello que caía con delicadeza por sus hombros, su cuerpo esbelto haría que cualquier hombre cayera ante ella.

\- ¿Quién eres tú? – Esta vez fue Kurosaki quien se atrevió a formular la misma pregunta que Orihime. –

\- Como si no tuvieras la leve idea de quien puedo ser. - Yoruichi Cargo a Orihime protegiéndola entre sus brazos de aquel ser que estaba ante ella. – Te estás dejando controlar por el demonio en ti, Ichigo.

\- ¿Cómo sabes quién soy? – La ira crecía en el pelinaranja. – ¡Habla!

\- Supongo que no me reconoces por mi verdadera forma, soy Yoruichi – La sorpresa fue la respuesta por parte de su compañero. – Es una larga historia, pero te pido que te controles.

Los ojos de Ichigo lentamente volvían a su color natural, fue entonces que reparo en el estado de su compañera.

\- ¡Cúbrete estas desnuda! – Rápidamente Kurosaki le dio la espalda y le se quito su chaleco lanzándoselo. - ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquila en ese estado?

\- Como si nunca hubieras visto una mujer desnuda, te haces el ofendido después de devorarme con la mirada. – Una risa sarcástica escapo de sus labios. – Debes aprender a controlarte, pudiste matarla si yo no hubiera estado contigo.

\- … - No respondió aquella acusación. Sabía que pudo ser así, pero solo pensar en acabar con la vida de aquella inocente le repugnaba. –

\- ¿Señora? – Orihime jalo la manga del chaleco que portaba la morena. – Quiero irme… - Sus ojos se llenaban lentamente de lagrimas. Ichigo la miro de reojo, una punzada de dolor atravesó su pecho, no le gustaba que nadie llorara. –

\- ¡La hiciste llorar idiota! ¡Ahora quedara traumada de por vida!

\- Solo debemos borrar sus recuerdos de lo ocurrido y estará bien. – Un suspiro fue la respuesta de la morena, quien se puso de cuclillas y acaricio las mejillas de Inoue quitando las lagrimas que resbalaban por ellas. –

\- Mírame a los ojos Orihime. – La pequeña la obedeció sin protestar. – No recordaras nada de lo ocurrido, solo sabrás que estuviste aquí con Ichigo y hablaron, te fuiste porque tu hermano se preocuparía, nada más que eso será la verdad, ¿Entiendes?

\- Entiendo. – Susurro. –

\- ¡Orihime! – La voz de un hombre en los límites del parque los saco de su concentración. –

\- Debes irte Orihime. – Sugirió la morena. – Cuídate.

\- Gracias por todo. – Tomo su muñeca del suelo y se alejo corriendo, pero antes de desaparecer de la visión de ambos se giro sonriendo. - ¡Señor Kurosaki, gracias por jugar conmigo, lo veré pronto!

\- Espero que no sea así. – Murmuro para sí mismo. – Vamos, debemos salir de esta ciudad. Ese hombre me está vigilando.

\- ¿El cazador? Vaya que es insistente cuando desea algo. ¿A dónde vamos ahora?

\- A donde sea, pero no quiero volver a saber de esa niña o la próxima podría matarla y ni tu serias capaz de detenerme.

_**.**  
_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Hasta aquí les dejo el capitulo nuevo. Tardare en subir el capitulo 4 porque estoy en finales y casi no tendré tiempo de escribir algo. Pero cuando acaben los finales volveré con un capitulo nuevo.

Gracias por sus comentarios. Hasta la próxima


	4. Chapter 4

**_Aclaraciones:_**

\- Hablan

_\- Pensamientos _

_\- "Recuerdos"_

**oOOoOOoOOo**

**Los personajes de Bleach no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tite Kubo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Podía mirar claramente como la nieve comenzaba a cubrir el jardín, observaba con curiosidad las ramas de los arboles mecerse con brusquedad y golpear el cristal de su ventana, el cual poco a poco comenzaba a empañarse a causa del frio de aquella mañana. Un largo suspiro escapo de sus finos labios al escuchar como abrían la puerta de su habitación. Sus ojos grises reflejaban tristeza y melancolía; sintió una mano posarse con cuidado sobre su hombro derecho; miro por encima de su hombro a su acompañante: la vio detalladamente, desde su largo cabello verde, pasando por sus ojos pardos que ya no mostraban alegría si no una infinita tristeza, comparada con la suya, hasta su largo vestido negro. Orihime le abrazo con fuerza rompiendo a llorar nuevamente, ¿Cuántas veces había llorado ya? No lograba recordarlo. La peliverde acaricio con cuidado su cabello y le ayudo a bajar de la silla.

Con cuidado Inoue tomo su mano, la cual se encontraba finamente resguardada dentro de un guante de seda blanco; por otra parte la peliverde tomo de la cama un abrigo de terciopelo negro y se lo coloco a la menor para resguardarla del frio que les esperaba afuera esa mañana.

\- ¿Nell, porque mi hermano? – La joven dio un suspiro sin saber que decirle. – Él era buena persona.

\- Lo sé. – Se coloco a su altura y seco las finas lágrimas que se derramaban de sus ojos bajando con sigilo por sus mejillas sonrosadas. – No sé porque paso esto. – Susurro. Sin embargo, ella sabia porque había ocurrido, siempre supo que algo así pasaría, pero no que ocurriría tan pronto. – Ten presente que Sora siempre estará cuidándote.

Asintió.

Dichas aquellas palabras, ambas salieron de la habitación dispuestas a ir al cementerio, Orihime solo observaba el piso, no quería que nadie la viera llorar en ese momento, no quería que vieran sus lágrimas traicioneras. Los recuerdos de la noche anterior volvían a su mente como un torbellino.

_"Bajo de su cama con rapidez al escuchar los gritos provenientes del piso inferior, abrió con sigilo las puertas de su habitación y se apresuro a salir de la estancia. Todas las luces del pasillo estaban encendidas, miro el reloj de la pared que apenas marcaba las 11:30 de la noche. Los sirvientes pasaban a su alrededor vistiendo sus ropas de dormir, algo había pasado, ella lo intuía. Miro desde los escalones de las escaleras hacia la puerta principal, allí estaba Nell siento sostenida por el mayordomo de la mansión, mientras dos miembros de la policía hablaban con ellos._

_Corrió escaleras abajo, debía saber que ocurría en su casa a esas horas de la noche._

_\- ¿Qué pasa? – Todos quedaron en silencio al escucharla. Nell corrió abrazarla. - ¿Nell, donde esta Sora?_

_\- Lo sentimos. – Miro a los policías completamente confundida por aquellas palabras y el tono de voz consolador. – Su hermano esta…_

_\- Mi pequeña. – La voz de Nell lo interrumpió. – Sora está muerto._

_Orihime la aparto y retrocedió confundida por aquello, negó lentamente con la cabeza._

_\- Lo siento Orihime. _

_\- M-Mi hermano… - Las lágrimas comenzaron a derramarse por sus mejillas. - ¡Es mentira! ¡Sora no está muerto! ¿Dónde está Sora, nana? ¡Donde esta!_

_\- Lo siento. – Volvió a repetir su nana. – _

_Corrió hacia las puertas de entrada alejando a los guardias a empujones con lo poco de fuerza que su cuerpo le permitía, miro el jardín principal lleno de sirvientes. Corrió entre ellos, quienes la miraban con un profundo dolor._

_\- ¡Sora! ¡Hermano! – Tropezó con sus propios pies cayendo al suelo. - ¡Sora no me gusta el juego sal! ¡Sora!_

_\- Orihime. – Nell la cargo con cuidado. – Entiende, él ya no está._

_\- ¡Es mentira, es mentira! ¡Sora está jugando conmigo! _

_\- Eso quisiera yo. – Murmuro la peliverde al verla tan destruida. –_

_El viento fuerte en aquel instante se llevo consigo los gritos de dolor de la menor."_

\- Hermano… - Nell apretó con cuidado su mano al escucharla. –

Ambas miraban al sacerdote pronunciar sus palabras de consuelo mientras el ataúd era bajado lentamente en la fosa. Orihime lloraba desconsolada, su mirada se poso nuevamente en aquel ataúd que contenía el cuerpo de su hermano, de la persona que ella mas quería en el mundo. Su llanto incremento al mirar como lanzaban las rosas y los cuidadores del lugar comenzaban a cubrirlo de tierra. Miro la rosa blanca en sus manos, ella misma la había cortado en el jardín para dársela a su hermano al despedirse de él, los pétalos le recordaban a las noches en que su hermano iba a su habitación con una pequeña bandeja con un vaso de leche tibia para ella, para que al dormir descansara bien.

\- Descansa hermano. – Susurro al mismo tiempo que lanzaba la rosa. –

\- Siento mucho su perdida. – La mirada de la pelinaranja recayó sobre un hombre alto, de tez pálida, tan pálida que le recordaba a la nieve, cabello castaño y ojos de un profundo color café, aquella mirada le estremeció, veía en ella solo el reflejo de un ser frio y calculador.

Nell observo aquel recién llegado con extremo cuidado, sentía desconfianza al mirarlo. Jalo a Orihime con cuidado por la mano de forma disimulada hacia ella.

\- Sora era un buen hombre. – Se atrevió a decir. –

\- ¿Conoció a mi hermano?

\- Lo vi muy seguido durante esta semana, debo decir que Sora era un luchador. – Una extraña sonrisa se formo en sus labios. – Déjenme presentarme, soy Aizen Sousuke.

\- Soy Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck, nana de Orihime Inoue. – Aizen sonrió al comprobar la mirada de desconfianza de Nelliel. –

\- Un placer. – Nelliel miro detenidamente como Aizen posa su mirada de ella a Inoue, aquella mirada logro intimidar a la menor. –

\- Discúlpenos señor, pero debemos retirarnos. Orihime debe descansar.

Asintió.

\- Nos veremos muy pronto, mas pronto de lo que imagina. – Susurro para sí mismo al verlas alejarse entre la multitud. –

Nell miro por última vez al cementerio para asegurarse de que nadie los siguiera, sus sentidos estaban alertas.

_Ese hombre… Debo proteger a Orihime._

La peliverde mantenía a Inoue protegida entre sus brazos, su mirada viajaba de un lado al otro con cautela, sabía que algo había ocurrido. Miro a la menor, quien se había quedado dormida entre sus brazos, sabía que debía protegerla, cuidarla sin importar que ocurriera, ese era su deber antes que otra cosa. Las palabras de Sora se repetían en su mente una y otra vez.

_ Debes proteger a Orihime, eso es lo más importante ahora, nada más que eso. Están aquí Nelliel y vendrán por ella. No falles en tu misión y si debes pactar con… _

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al sentir como Inoue se estremecía.

\- ¿Nell? – Sacudió la cabeza al oírle. - ¿Ya llegamos?

\- Ya casi. – Acaricio su frente. – Vuelve a dormir.

Negó.

\- Ya no tengo sueño. – Se alejo de ella y miro por la ventanilla del carruaje. – Tuve un sueño extraño.

\- ¿Qué sueño fue ese?

\- Había mucha sangre y un altar a la luz de la luna. – Nelliel se asusto al oírle. – Hablaban de una sangre virgen, decían que era la clave una mujer nacida… - Volvió a verle. – No recuerdo que más decían, pero me asusto la sangre.

\- Solo fue un sueño – Susurro no muy convencida. – Inoue prométeme que nunca, nunca te acercaras a ese hombre que vimos hoy.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Solo promételo – Volvió a insistir. - ¡Júralo!

\- Lo prometo nana. – Nell asintió complacida al oírle y miro al chofer quien les abría las puertas del carruaje. – Nana, ese hombre me dio escalofríos.

\- A mi también Orihime, a mi también.

Afuera las esperaban dos mujeres de avanzada edad, quienes asintieron al ver la fría mirada de la joven. Ambas tomaron a Inoue de la mano y la llevaron al interior de la mansión. Nell se encamino al jardín trasero, la nieve ya comenzaba a cubrir en su totalidad la hierba, los rosales y los arboles del sitio. Miro al cielo, le asustaba que no hubiera sol ese día, que todo estuviera nublado, era como si aquello fuera un mal presagio. Se detuvo frente a unas puertas de hierro; quito de su cuello una pequeña cadena que contenía un colgante en forma de llave y la introdujo en la cerradura. Escucho el fuerte chirrido de las puertas al abrirse, el interior era iluminado por unas antorchas dispuestas a cada lado de las paredes.

Se adentro en el sitio dejando las puertas abiertas para que el olor a humedad saliera de aquel lugar, tomo una de las antorchas y se encamino escaleras abajo, no podía escuchar nada más que sus pasos sobre las piedras, el silencio reinaba en aquel sitio en su totalidad. Se detuvo al mirar las paredes llenas de armas, tomo una de las espadas dispuestas para su uso y la escondió debajo de la larga falda de su vestido.

\- Así deba pactar con el mismo diablo, lo hare para cuidarla. – Miro el cuadro pintado en oleo, el cual reposaba sobre la pared en todo el centro. En aquella imagen se veían las manos del diablo arrancando el alma de los seres desafortunados, pero no solo era eso lo que allí se veía, tan bien se observaba a un hombre tomar la sangre de los vivos para vivir. Un hombre que había desaparecido a lo largo del tiempo, pero que a pesar de eso seguía sirviendo al demonio, tomando a los vivos y enviando sus almas al purgatorio. Y ella misma lo había visto ese día.

\- Un vampiro no puede salir a la luz del sol. – Se giro al oír aquellas palabras. –

\- ¿Estás segura que él podrá matarlo?

\- Estoy segura, solo encárgate de proteger a Orihime. Ellos los están rodeando, no puedo meterme en esta lucha, me encargare de que él esté preparado para enfrentar a Aizen.

\- Hasta entonces protegeré a Orihime, Yoruichi.

Escucho los pasos alejarse del sitio y volvió a mirar la pintura. Acaricio las alas del demonio que robaba la sangre de los inocentes, aquellas alas demoniacas que le fueron otorgadas para escapar de la muerte misma.

Dio un largo suspiro y corrió escaleras arriba, debía ir con Orihime. Miro de nueva cuenta el cielo, ningún rayo de sol se vislumbraba entre las nubes.

\- Este día es como si fuera de noche para ellos. – Murmuro con enojo. –

Corrió al interior de la mansión, algo no estaba del todo bien. Busco en la cocina algunas empleadas pero solo encontró sangre por todos lados y cuerpos desmembrados, aquello había sido una masacre; se maldijo internamente al no haber estado allí con ellos para protegerles. Sacudió la cabeza y entro a un pequeño closet en la cocina, miro las escaleras y corrió por ellas sin pensarlo dos veces. Sabía que aquellas la llevarían con la menor, solo deseaba que ella hubiera sido rápida y se haya escondido. Salió con sigilo y miro a los alrededores, nuevamente había sangre y cuerpos por todas partes.

Aquellas dos mujeres que había dejado al cuidado de Inoue estaban en el suelo tiradas en un oscuro charco de sangre, una de ellas tenía un agujero en el pecho donde debía estar el corazón, la segunda uno en el abdomen. Cubrió su boca asqueada al ver aquella escena. Entro a la habitación de Orihime con cautela, sabía que habían estado allí, la habitación estaba hecha un desastre, los muebles tirados en el suelo, las sabanas en el suelo, los espejos rotos y la ropa tirada al piso.

\- Orihime. – Susurro asustada al ver aquella escena. Se giro al sentir un ruido proveniente del closet. Lo abrió con cuidado, pero su semblante pasó de la sorpresa al alivio. –

\- Nana… - Dejo caer la espada al suelo y abrazo a la niña. – Todos están…

\- Shh. – Coloco su mano en su boca callándola. – No dejare que te hagan daño. Pero debes hacerme caso, ¿lo harás?

Asintió.

\- Buena niña – Tomo la espada de nuevo y la cargo. – Te llevare a la habitación de Sora, detrás de la ropa en su closet hay una puerta la abriré y escaparas por allí, no te detengas hasta que estés al otro lado, alguien estará esperándote. –

\- Pero no creo que ella pueda salir de aquí y tu menos. – Un escalofrió recorrió su espina dorsal al oír aquellas palabras. Se giro para mirar al intruso, en la puerta estaban dos hombres. Uno de ellos alto de cabello azulado y ojos de igual color, vestía un traje negro y una camisa blanca; observo sus manos llenas de sangre. –

\- Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. – El peliazul sonrió burlón al escuchar su nombre. – Creí que habías muerto en Suiza.

\- Creíste mal.

Miro al compañero del peliazul, un joven de aspecto frio, cabello oscuro y ojos color verde; su ropa no poseía una gota de sangre, sin embargo, sus manos estaban llenas de esta. La mirada del pelinegro estaba puesta sobre la niña que temblaba de miedo en brazos de la joven.

\- Entréganos a la niña. – Ordeno el pelinegro. –

\- Ulquiorra, en lugar de ordenar deberíamos matarla y tomar a la niña.

No respondió a las palabras de su compañero. Nell subió a Orihime a su espalda y corrió a la ventana, ambos jóvenes fueron tras ella, pero se detuvieron al verla saltar a los arboles con la menor. Ulquiorra fue el primero en saltar seguido de Grimmjow.

Nell corrió hacia la sala oculta del jardín, pero Grimmjow apareció frente a ella sonriendo con diversión, mientras que Ulquiorra los miraba desde la lejanía. Nell se aferro a su espada como podía mientras seguía sosteniendo a Orihime, quien no dejaba de llorar de miedo al ver aquellos hombres. Nell la dejo en el suelo y la miro con una débil sonrisa.

\- Corre Orihime, huye, corre lo más lejos que pueda.

\- ¡No te dejare! – La menor se abrazo a ella con fuerza. – Nana tengo miedo.

\- Ya mucho hablar. – Gruño el peliazul y corrió contra Nelliel, pero ella fue más rápida y lo golpeo en la quijada alejándolo. – Maldita…

\- ¡Huye Inoue!

El terror se reflejo en su mirada al ver como Ulquiorra tomaba a Orihime del cuello y la alzaba sin ningún problema. La menor forcejeaba para librarse de él, pero le era imposible.

\- El señor Aizen necesita a esta niña. – La miro a los ojos. - ¿Tienes miedo?

Ella no respondió, la voz no surgía de su garganta, el aire comenzaba a faltarle.

\- ¡Suéltala! – Grimmjow sostuvo con fuerza a Nell y acaricio con su nariz su cuello. – Aléjate.

\- No, desde hace mucho tiempo tengo ganas de probar tu esencia. – Miro a Ulquiorra. – Yo me quedare con esta, llévate a la mocosa.

El pelinegro cargo a Orihime, quien había caído desmayada a consecuencia de la falta de oxigeno y se apresuro a irse de aquel sitio.

Nelliel trato por todos los medios soltarse de su atacante, pero Grimmjow aplico más fuerza. Desgarro con furia sus ropas y miro fijamente su cuerpo desnudo ante él, delineó con sus manos su cintura hasta llegar a su vientre.

\- Además de asesino, ¿también eres violador? – Una carcajada fue la respuesta que obtuvo. –

\- ¿Violador? Mi querida Nelliel, no puedes considerar violador al ser que ha sido tu amante en el pasado. – Un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo al sentir sus fríos colmillos en su cuello. –

La peliverde no respondió, su vista se nublaba al sentir como era tomada su sangre por aquel hombre, sentía como su cuerpo se adormecía completamente, como él debía sostenerla más firmemente para que pudiera mantenerse en pie.

\- L-Llévame contigo. – Murmuro. –

\- Tanto quieres a esa niña que eres capaz de pactar con el diablo para protegerla. – Sonrió de lado al verla asentir. – Serás mi esclava desde ahora, Nelliel.

\- S-Si

Sus ojos se cerraron completamente mientras recibía la sangre de su compañero. Aquello era lo único que podía hacer para mantener a salvo a Orihime hasta que él estuviera listo, solo esperaba que nada pasara en el camino y todo se complicara.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Hola, bueno gracias por todos sus comentarios, me alegra que les guste esta historia._**

**_A los que se andan preguntando; ¿Cuándo saldrá Orihime como adulta? ¿Cuándo volverá Ichigo? Bueno primero; hasta acá llega la infancia de Orihime, a menos que me dé un ataque de inspiración y haga otro capítulo más de cómo será el inicio de su vida junto a Aizen, cosa que dudo mucho, debería pensarlo con mi sempai __**

**_El regreso de Ichigo les gustara como será, se los aseguro._**

**_Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo, cuídense._ **


	5. Chapter 5

**_Aclaraciones:_**

\- Hablan

_\- Pensamientos _

_\- "Recuerdos"_

**oOOoOOoOOo**

**Los personajes de Bleach no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tite Kubo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aizen miraba fijamente a Orihime, quien se mantenía dormida en uno de los sillones de la amplia sala. Se giro hacia Ulquiorra y le indico que le siguiera, el pelinegro le sigo por el lúgubre pasillo principal hasta el estudio del castaño. Observo fijamente cada detalle, desde las grandes repisas llenas de viejos libros y alguno que otro tomo nuevo, la vitrina sellada contenía papiros y tablillas antiguas de las primeras civilizaciones, los muebles forrados con pieles de animales, el escritorio de caoba frente a la gran ventana, desde allí se podía observar la ciudad claramente.

\- Esa niña es la clave para mis planes. – Comenzó a decir. – Pero aun es muy joven para ejecución de mi plan.

\- ¿Qué desea que haga? – Miro a su creador tomar asiento frente al escritorio. –

\- Debes cuidarla, prepararla, volverla una dama.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Inoue Orihime tendrá una vida aparentemente normal, pero eso solo será hasta que llegue el día.

No dijo nada referente a lo que dicho por su amo.

\- Borra sus recuerdos, borra todo su pasado. A partir de ahora será mi hija.

\- Como diga. – Hizo una leve reverencia. –

\- Ahora retírate. – Le dio la espalda. – Y, Ulquiorra dile a Grimmjow que esa mujer será su responsabilidad.

\- Sí.

Salió del estudio a paso firme. Aquello no era un problema para él, sabía que mientras esa niña estuviera en sus manos nada le pasaría en manos de los "hijos" de su padre, sin embargo, Grimmjow era una cosa diferente, el siempre hacia lo que mejor le parecía. Se detuvo al ver a alguien frente al cuerpo de Orihime, se acerco en silencio, tenía claro que no debía decir nada para hacer notar su presencia, aquel individuo ya sabía de ante mano que se encontraba solo a centímetros de distancia.

\- Así que es ella. – Se detuvo al oírle. - ¿Quién se hará cargo de la mocosa?

\- ¿Por qué te interesa, Yami? – El moreno solo se encogió de hombros y se alejo. – Ni pienses en hacerle algo o te matare.

\- No me amenaces Ulquiorra.

Lo observo desaparecer por el umbral de la puerta. Dio un largo suspiro y miro a Orihime, detallo su cabello naranja que se esparcía por el cojín del sillón, sus mejillas ruborizadas, su boca entre abierta y sus finos labios. Acaricio su frente y se inclino sobre ella.

\- Desde ahora solo recordaras que perteneces a nuestro clan, eres hija de Aizen Sousuke, protegerás nuestro secreto como nosotros a ti.

Alejo su mano de su frente al verla abrir los ojos lentamente. Ulquiorra la miro en silencio.

\- Me quede dormida. – Inoue sonrió de forma ingenua para la sorpresa del el pelinegro. - ¿Y papá?

\- En su estudio. – Le extendió la mano. – Vamos, es hora de tu lección.

**_~~~~~oooo~~~~~_**

Dejo su copa sobre la mesita junto a él y miro fijamente hacia cama. Nelliel se encontraba cubierta por las sabanas, su cabello se esparcía sobre las almohadas, su piel se notaba un poco más pálida, el rubor en sus mejillas había desaparecido completamente, su respiración casi no se notaba, el calor de su cuerpo había desaparecido, los pequeños rasgos que le hacían ver como un ser humano habían desaparecido. Sonrió para sí mismo y volvió a tomar un sorbo del líquido carmesí que conservaba su copa, la observo sentarse torpemente en la cama sin percatarse de su presencia en la habitación.

Nelliel miro a su alrededor buscando algo conocido para ella, pero solo la oscuridad la rodeaba en aquel instante, sus ojos apenas comenzaban acostumbrarse a las penumbras que la acompañaban.

\- Al fin despiertas. – Se estremeció al escuchar la voz de Grimmjow. – Desde aquí tengo una vista excelente.

Las velas se encendieron de improvisto iluminando la estancia. Observo al peliazul, quien se encontraba sentado en uno de los sillones de cuero negro que adornaban la habitación, su camisa se encontraba abierta dejando ver su torso, su atención se centro en la copa que sostenía, en el olor que provenía de aquella copa, un olor que le hacía arder la garganta.

\- Ven. – Le ordeno. – Te daré lo que deseas.

Deseo ir hacia él y tomar aquella copa, beber el liquido que portaba y saciar la sed que comenzaba a consumirla, pero levantarse de aquella cama implicaría que él la viera completamente desnuda. Apretó con fuerza los puños sobre las sabanas. Una sonrisa burlona apareció en la expresión del peliazul.

\- No entiendo tu vergüenza. – Comento sin darle importancia. – Ya te he visto miles de veces desnuda, verte ahora no haría diferencia.

\- No es lo mismo. – Murmuro. - ¿Dónde está ella?

\- Si no vienes no te diré nada, ni te daré lo que deseas. Perderás toda oportunidad de saber sobre ella.

\- No te atreverías hacerlo.

\- No me retes, haz lo que digo, recuerda que soy tu amo.

Se levanto de la cama cubriéndose con la sabana, no pensaba darle el lujo aquel hombre que la mirara de nuevo desnuda. Grimmjow frunció el seño al ver su actuar, pero sonrió nuevamente al tenerla cerca, aquella mujer le gustaba; era fuerte, decidida y sabia retarlo, pero no por aquello demostraría que ella podría tener algún control sobre él, era él, el gran Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez quien podría controlarla a ella y no viceversa, se lo haría entender por las buenas o por las malas.

\- Dame la copa. – Le pidió sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos. Grimmjow la jalo del brazo obligándola a sentarse en su regazo. - ¿Qué haces?

\- Debes aprender quien manda. – Dejo la copa a un lado y la obligo a posar sus labios sobre su cuello. – Aun no has bebido de mi, muérdeme; toma la sangre de tu amo.

Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente al oír sus palabras, lamio sin vacilar su cuello y lo mordió sin importarle el gruñido de su compañero. Por otro lado Grimmjow jalo la sabana dejando al descubierto sus pechos, una sonrisa burlona apareció en su rostro mientras acariciaba su vientre y subía su mano lentamente hasta sus pechos.

\- Llévame con ella. – Alejo su mano al oírle. – Ahora.

\- Aun no entiendes, tú no me ordenas. – Jalo su cabello con enojo. – Yo no he tomado tu sangre.

Se acerco a su cuello y lo lamio para luego clavar sus colmillos en el, deleitándose con su sangre. Nell cerró sus ojos sin saber qué hacer, aquella vida apenas comenzaba.

**_~~~~~oooo~~~~~_**

Las puertas de hierro se abrieron con un fuerte rechinar, al otro lado se veía un gran jardín lleno de todo tipo de arboles y rosales. Siguió a Yoruichi en silencio, su mirada estaba perdida entre los árboles frutales, las rosas que adornaban el camino de piedras, podía oír cerca de allí un riachuelo, miro al cielo pero este no se lograba observar, los arboles habían creado una bóveda que impedía que los rayos del sol le atravesaran. Se detuvo al darse cuenta que Yoruichi había desaparecido, miro en todas direcciones sin saber qué hacer, no sabía dónde se encontraba, que era aquel sitio al que había llegado con su camarada, siguió el camino de piedras esperando encontrarla al final de este, pero cada paso que daba parecía que el pasaje se alargaba.

\- Parece que estás perdido. – Se detuvo al oír una voz provenir de los arboles. - ¿Cómo entraste?

\- ¿Quién eres? ¡Sal! – Se aferro a la empuñadura de su espada dispuesto a desenvainarla de ser necesario. - ¡Muéstrate!

\- Baja esa arma Kurosaki. – Se sorprendió al escuchar su apellido. – No puedo creer que hayas tardado tanto.

Uryu se encontraba recostado de uno de los arboles de sakura.

\- ¿Tú? ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Nosotros deberíamos preguntar eso, ¿No crees? – Detrás de uno de los arboles salió un chico de cabellos rojos atado en una coleta. – Un vampiro entre cazadores, eso parece un chiste.

\- Pero vuelvo a preguntar… ¡Como entraste! – Desenvaino su espada con rapidez y bloqueo la espada de su atacante, una chica de cabellos negros. – Tienes buenos reflejos.

\- Rukia. – Se giro hacia el chico de cabellos rojizos. –

\- Veo que mis invitados están reunidos. – Todos fijaron su atención en el hombre de cabellos rubios en medio del camino, el cual vestía un kimono negro. – Mi nombre es; Kisuke Urahara.

\- Todos ustedes están aquí para prepararse y poder acabar con un enemigo en común. – Yoruichi se situó al lado del rubio. –

\- Aizen Sousuke. – Urahara completo la frase. –

Los cuatro jóvenes presente cambiaron su expresión por una fría y llena de furia, aquel simple nombre era el sinónimo de venganza para ellos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Un poco corto el capitulo, lo sé, espero hacer el próximo más largo si no se presenta algún problema.**_

_**Gracias por los comentarios, me alegra saber que les gusta la historia. Este capítulo se lo dedico a mi amigo Fardofelis, alias mi sempai jeje**_

_**Bueno nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo, se me cuidan.** _


	6. Chapter 6

**_Aclaraciones:_**

\- Hablan

_\- Pensamientos _

_\- "Recuerdos"_

**oOOoOOoOOo**

**Los personajes de Bleach no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tite Kubo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Las estaciones pasaban cada vez más rápido al igual que los años. Orihime bajaba corriendo las escaleras de la mansión, su aspecto de niña había desaparecido. Su cabello estaba mucho más largo y lo llevaba suelto adornado con dos broches en forma de orquídeas a los lados, sus ojos se mostraban más llenos de vida que antes, su sonrisa siempre estaba presente en su rostro. Se detuvo en el último escalón de las escaleras y acomodo su vestido azul para que no se notara que había corrido desde su habitación. Nelliel la miraba desde la entrada de la mansión. La peliverde le sonrió y le hizo señas para que se acercara a ella, Inoue se acercó sin dejar de expresar su emoción.

\- ¿Ya llego papá? – Asintió a su pregunta. - ¡Si cumplió su promesa!

Abrió las puertas con rapidez y salió al exterior, afuera comenzaba a oscurecer, las luces del jardín principal habían sido encendidas. El carruaje negro que transportaba a Aizen se encontraba detenido frente a la residencia, miro la puerta de este abrirse permitiéndole al castaño que bajara, al mirar a Inoue le sonrió casi de forma imperceptible, camino hacia ella con paso firme y elegante, la joven se abalanzo a sus brazos con fuerza.

\- ¡Bienvenido a casa! – Aizen le devolvió el abrazo sin pensarlo, ya estaba acostumbrado a las muestras de cariño de la pelinaranja. - ¿Dónde está él?

\- No podrá venir hija mía, llegara pasado mañana. – La alejo un poco para mirarla bien. Aquella niña estaba lista para que su plan se completara, pero aun así no podía tomar lo que quería en aquellos instantes, debía esperar un poco más para que todo saliera según sus planes. –

\- Pero mañana es mi cumpleaños. – Murmuro decepcionada. – ¡Lo había prometido!

\- Lo sé, pero este problema debe ser resuelto cuento antes. – la joven suspiro con tristeza y centro su mirada en el carruaje al notar que alguien bajaba. – Déjame presentarte a un viejo amigo, su nombre es Gin Ichimaru.

\- Es un placer conocerlo señor Ichimaru. – Dijo cortésmente haciendo una leve reverencia. Miro el rostro de aquel hombre sintiendo un escalofrió en todo su cuerpo, aquella sonrisa le daba miedo. –

\- El placer es mío señorita, Aizen me hablado mucho de su hija menor, la pequeña Orihime. – Comento con cierto tono sarcástico que logro hacer que la joven mirara a su padre interrogándolo con la mirada. – Nada malo le aseguro, no se preocupe.

\- Él tiene razón Orihime. – Aizen revolvió su cabello con su mano y siguió su camino a la mansión. – Nelliel, dile a mis hijos que los espero en la sala de reuniones.

\- Sí señor. – La peliverde entro a la mansión a regañadientes, odiaba las órdenes de aquel hombre. –

\- ¿Puedo estar presente?

\- No Orihime, ya hemos hablado eso, por el momento no puedes estar presente. –

\- ¡Pero también soy tu hija!

\- Suficiente, no discutiré lo mismo de nuevo. – Se detuvo de replicar al ver la fría mirada del castaño, quien siguió su camino sin esperar que ella dijera alguna cosa. Gin pasó a su lado y la tomo de la mano besándolo con delicadeza y caballerosidad. –

\- Un placer Inoue. – Musito y se alejó de ella dejándola completamente sonrojada por aquella acción. –

La joven permaneció de pie mirando a la entrada de la mansión, cuento le gustaría poder formar parte de las reuniones que su padre tenía con sus hermanos, pero siempre la dejaban de lado como si no fuera parte de ellos, aquellos momentos la hacían sentir como si no perteneciera aquella familia, sabía que no era como sus hermanos, que ellos era únicos y diferentes al resto de las personas de la ciudad al igual que su padre, pero en ocasiones sentía que había algo más respecto a ella que le ocultaban, un ejemplo en el que siempre pensaba era en el tema de su madre; Aizen nunca hablaba de ella, solo sabía que los cazadores la asesinaron, aun recordaba el día que se enteró sobre la muerte de su madre.

_"Abrió con dificultad las puertas de la biblioteca de su padre, Ulquiorra le había dicho que tenía que estar allí temprano en la mañana que no debía hacerlo esperar o le iría muy mal, no le gustaban las amenazas y mucho menos si provenían de su hermano mayor, aquel que siempre estaba con ella. Miro los libreros repletos de tomos de libros que su padre había traído en sus muchos viajes, los muebles de madera acomodados en el centro de la habitación, una pequeña mesa donde estudiaba las lecciones que su hermano le enseñaba, pero lo que más le gustaba era estudiar en la ventana, desde allí observaba todo el jardín. Subió a la silla junto a la ventana para mirar hacia el jardín._

_\- Si la ventana estuviera abierta caerías. – Giro sobre si misma al oír aquella voz. – Baja de allí Inoue._

_\- Perdón papá. – Bajo de la silla y se sentó. – Sabes padre, estaba pensando algo._

_\- ¿Qué pensabas? – El castaño se sentó en su sillón de cuero y la miro fijamente. – _

_\- ¿Cómo murió mamá? Nadie habla de mi madre. –_

_ Aizen dio un largo suspiro. _

_\- Tu madre murió cuando apenas eras un bebé, ese día los cazadores vinieron por nosotros pero ella estaba sola en la mansión del sur; pensaron que era un vampiro y la asesinaron._

_\- ¿Por qué no me mataron a mí?_

_\- Tu madre logro ocultarte antes, cuando llegamos la mansión estaba incendiándose. Entre a buscarlas pero tu madre ya no estaba con vida, Ulquiorra te encontró dentro de uno de los armarios llorando._

_\- ¿Querías mucho a mamá?_

_\- … - Asintió. – Deberías repasar tus lecciones._

_\- ¿No te gusta hablar de esto, cierto?_

_\- No. – Revolvió el cabello de la menor con su mano. – Solo no olvides que los cazadores son unos asesinos y nuestros enemigos, cualquier vampiro que este con ellos es igual de cruel y sanguinario que ellos."_

Inoue miro al cielo con cierto rencor en su mirada, pero el galopar de unos caballos acercándose la sacó de su concentración. Se quedó en shock al mirar aquel hombre cubierto por una capa negra bajar del caballo.

\- ¡Ulquiorra! – El pelinegro bajo del caballo y camino hacia ella sin pronunciar vocablos. – Papá dijo que no vendrías para mi cumpleaños.

\- Hice una promesa. – El azabache la miro sin pronunciar alguna otra palabra. –

\- ¿Pasa algo?

Negó. El ojiverde entro a la mansión dejándola en medio del jardín principal aturdida por su extraña forma de comportarse con ella. Miro el caballo nuevamente, aquel ejemplar pura sangre de color café se lo había regalado ella unos años atrás, le gustaba aquel caballo. Acaricio la crin del animal con cuidado de no causar que se alterara por su contacto. Subió en el sin problemas.

\- No creo que se enojen si salgo a dar una vuelta. – Sonrió para sí y se alejó de la mansión a todo galope. –

Nelliel la miro alejarse desde las ventanas del piso superior; sabía que se enojarían cuando supieran que la joven se había ido sin decir nada.

\- Aizen va a enojarse por esto. – Asintió al escuchar la voz de Grimmjow. – Deberías ir por ella.

\- ¿Por qué debería? – Lo miro de reojo. –

\- Eres su nana, pero veo que no tienes intención de ir por ella.

\- Seria feliz si mi niña no regresa, toma ese caballo y se va lejos de todos.

Grimmjow la tomo con fuerza del rostro, Nell lo miro fijamente a los ojos desafiándolo con la mirada. El peliazul sonrió de lado al verla querer desafiarlo.

\- Todos estos años y aun sigues desafiándome. – Acaricio su cuello y lo apretó sin ejercer mucha fuerza. – Aun no aprendes.

\- Y tú no aprendes que no lograras dominarme. – Gruño con enojo. –

\- Nelliel, Nelliel si haces que me canse te matare y no existirá quien proteja a esa niña de lo que se avecina.

\- ¿De qué hablas?

Grimmjow la soltó y le dio la espalda.

\- No te comportes como si no supieras de los planes de Aizen, los cazadores lo han sabido durante siglos, pero parece que tú te empeñas en no querer recordarlo ahora.

\- No comprendo, ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Pronto lo sabrás Nelliel, pronto sabrás.

**_~~~~~oooo~~~~~_**

Dejo el caballo atado en uno de los árboles del parque y camino entre la gente del pueblo maravillándose de todo lo que veía, nunca antes había visitado aquel sitio de noche, su padre no la dejaba estar a esas horas por el pueblo, durante el día salía sola pues nadie podía acompañarla debido al sol. Se detuvo a mirar una pequeña tienda de antigüedades, había muñecas muy antiguas, le recordaban a una en especial que había sido un regalo de su nana cuando era pequeña. Siguió su camino entretenida entre los pequeños puestos donde vendían flores, las tiendas de los panaderos que aún se encontraban abiertas. Le gustaba mucho estar allí, pero sabía que cuando en su hogar supieras que se había ido sin decir nada irían por ella y seria castigada sin derecho a contradecir la decisión de su padre.

\- Alguien tan linda como tú no debería estar sola. – Un escalofrió recorrió su ser al escuchar aquellas palabras, no respondió, simplemente se apresuró a continuar su camino sin siquiera voltearse a mirar. –

Comenzaba hacer frio y la sensación de que alguien la seguía no le gustaba ni le ayudaba a calmar sus nervios. Entro a una pequeña tienda y se quedó mirando por el vidrio de la puerta si alguien venia, pero las personas que pasaban parecían estar sumergida en sus pensamientos no buscando alguien en particular.

\- Tienes un destino marcado por la sangre. – Se sorprendió al oír aquello. – Inoue Orihime, así te llamas.

\- ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?

\- Las cartas me lo dicen. – Miro aquella anciana barajear un mazo de cartas sin siquiera mirarla a ella. – Ven niña, siéntate.

Sin saber porque lo hizo la obedeció y tomo asiento frente a ella.

\- La muerte se ha enamorado de ti, pero donde está la muerte nunca ha existido la vida. – Le mostro una carta donde se veía a una mujer solitaria. – Pronto las mentiras se irán rebelando.

\- No entiendo.

\- No hay mucho que entender niña, solo que tu familia no es lo que siempre te han hecho creer.

\- No diga tonterías, no digas esas cosas de mi padre y mis hermanos.

\- Un demonio no puede ser llamado padre.

\- ¡Basta! – Se levantó enojada. – Lo que dice no es verdad.

\- Pronto veras que lo digo es cierto.

Salió de la tienda enojada y confundida, no entendía porque le decían aquellas cosas de su familia, su padre y hermanos la querían. O al menos algunos de sus hermanos, otros no la querían en la familia como era el caso de su hermano mayor; Yami. Siguió su camino de regreso al parque, deseaba irse a casa, sin embargo, la sensación de que alguien la perseguía volvió a invadir sus sentidos. Corrió sin detenerse hacia el parque, las luces comenzaron apagarse dejándola en medio de las sombras.

Podía oír un par de paso acercándose a ella.

\- ¿Quién está allí? – Retrocedió chocando con una pared. - ¿Quién es?

\- ¿Tienes miedo niña? – Un escalofrió recorrió su piel nuevamente al escuchar esa misma voz. – Haces muy bien.

\- No me haga daño. – Suplico. –

Un grito de dolor escapo de sus labios al sentir como tomaban sus brazos con fuerza. Su mirada se topó con unos ojos rojos como la sangre.

\- ¡Suélteme! – Grito deseando que alguien más la oyera y viniera en su ayuda. Las luces de nuevo se encendieron. - ¿Yami? ¡No me asustes así Yami!

\- Nadie dijo que te estoy asustando. – La sorpresa se instaló en su rostro al mirarlo mostrar los colmillos. – Acabare contigo de una buena vez.

Clavo sus colmillos en el cuello de Orihime sin importarle sus intentos por liberarse de él, hacía mucho tiempo que deseaba asesinarla, odiaba aquella intrusa, le repugnaba su esencia humana. Inoue trataba como podía alejarlo de ella, pero no tenía éxito alguno. Sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse lentamente, empezaba a sentir su cuerpo pesado y débil.

\- Suéltala. – Abrió sus ojos al sentirse libre, su cuerpo había sido sujetado por alguien, pero no percibía calor de aquella persona, solo frio. –

\- ¿Quién diablos eres tú?

\- Eso no te interesa, Rukia, Renji encárguense de él.

\- ¡Porque me das ordenes! – La pelinaranja miro levemente una cabellera roja frente a ella y otra de color negro. – Llévate a esa niña de aquí.

No logro escuchar respuesta alguna, solo sintió el frio aire de la noche golpeando su rostro con suavidad.

\- ¿Quién eres? – Susurro. Apreció como la dejaban sobre la hierba del parque, oía el relinchar de su caballo, apenas la luz de los faroles del parque llegaba a donde estaba. Miro con curiosidad a su salvador, su cabello naranja era lo que más resaltaba. -

\- No deberías estar sola a estas horas de la noche. – Le escucho decir. – Tomo mucho de tu sangre.

\- Aléjate de ella. – Se incorporó con cuidado al escuchar la voz de Ulquiorra. –

\- Para que tú acabes el trabajo de tu amigo, no lo creo. – Ichigo se alejó de Inoue y miro al azabache con frialdad. – Lárgate antes de que te mate.

\- Dije que te alejes de la mujer.

Orihime, aun sentía la sangre fluir de la mordida de Yami. Miro a Ulquiorra.

\- Hermano. – Ichigo se asombró al oírla decir aquello. – Fue Yami, este hombre me salvo.

Ulquiorra camino hacia ella haciendo a Ichigo a un lado, miro la herida de la joven y la lamio deleitándose con el sabor de su sangre, se alejó de ella y miro como la herida sanaba completamente, la cargo con cuidado y la subió al caballo. Ichigo permaneció en silencio mirando con sorpresa todo lo que ocurría frente a él.

\- Gracias. – Orihime le sonrió con amabilidad mientras Ulquiorra subía al caballo para irse de aquel sitio. –

\- Nos veremos pronto, Kurosaki.

\- Como sa… - No le dio tiempo concluir su frase, el azabache ya se había marchado de aquel sitio con la joven. –

\- El maldito escapo. – No dio respuesta a lo dicho por Renji. - ¿Ichigo?

\- Ese hombre te conocía. – Uryu salía entre los árboles y lo miraba de forma interrogante. - ¿Quién es él, Kurosaki?

\- No lo sé, no sé cómo me conoce.

\- Deberíamos ir con Yoruichi y saber qué diablos está pasando, ¿Por qué hay una humana con vampiros? – Todos asintieron a lo dicho por Rukia.-

Ichigo permanecía en silencio mirando por donde se habían marchado aquellos dos jóvenes, el olor de aquella mujer él lo conocía, pero su mente se negaba a recordar donde había sentido antes esa esencia.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_  
__

_**Este fue todo el capítulo, espero les haya gustado.**_

_**Ya saben; dudas, sugerencias serán bien recibidas, los insultos no. No tengo mucho tiempo para andar en la PC así que, nos leemos en unos días, hasta entonces; se cuidan.** _


	7. Chapter 7

**_Aclaraciones:_**

\- Hablan

_\- Pensamientos _

_\- "Recuerdos"_

**oOOoOOoOOo**

**Los personajes de Bleach no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tite Kubo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aizen tomo a Yami del cuello y clavo sus uñas en este, la sangre emergía manchando las manos del castaño y el puño de su camisa blanca. La furia se notaba en su semblante, lanzo al moreno contra la pared haciendo que esta se agrietara. Los presentes observaban la escena, Yami trato de ponerse en pie, pero el castaño lo pateo haciendo que cayera nuevamente al suelo. Ulquiorra miraba como castigaban a su compañero mientras en sus brazos aun permanecía Orihime inconsciente.

\- ¡Estoy harto de tus estupideces! – Aizen piso el cuello de Yami inmovilizándolo. – Si esa mujer hubiera muerto por tu maldita idiotez, se hubieran arruinado mis planes.

\- A-Aiz… - Le era imposible completar sus frases a causa de la presión que ejercía el castaño en su cuello. –

\- Hasta aquí llegaste Yami. – El silencio rodeo la estancia en el mismo instante que Aizen corto la cabeza del moreno y la lanzo a la chimenea; la sangre se esparcía por el piso manchando la alfombra de la sala. – El próximo que haga una estupidez parecida sufrirá las mismas consecuencias.

Nadie se atrevió a decir algo al respecto.

\- Nelliel, has que limpien esto y quemen el cuerpo de Yami, si Orihime pregunta por él digan que se fue. – Miro a Ulquiorra. – Llévala a su habitación y ven a mi despacho, el resto sigan con sus actividades.

\- ¿No cree que exagero mucho señor? – Gin se acercó a Sousuke. – Has matado a uno de tus hijos.

\- Eso servirá de advertencia a los demás.

Ulquiorra subió las escaleras en compañía de Grimmjow, el peli azul lo seguía de cerca con curiosidad, quería saber que sucedió para que su compañero estuviera tan concentrado en sus pensamientos más de lo usual. Ambos se detuvieron ante una de las habitaciones de la mansión, la puerta se abrió sola con un suave rechinar de las bisagras; las luces en la habitación estaban encendidas, en el centro de ella se encontraba una amplia cama cubierta por un dosel blanco que colgaba desde el techo. Las paredes blancas adornadas con pinturas de diferentes artistas de la época, un jarrón con rosas en la mesita de centro, los muebles ubicados en sincronía con los demás muebles de la estancia. El pelinegro acostó a Inoue en la cama y la miro detenidamente.

Aun se sorprendía de los cambios que había dado la joven desde que era una niña, su cabello había crecido, su rostro mostraba rasgos más finos que en su infancia no estaban, sus labios rosados, sus pestañas finas y largas; su cuerpo podría ser la envidia de toda mujer de sociedad, su cintura pequeña, sus pechos eran lo que más resaltaba de sus cambios, habían crecido mucho para una joven de su edad.

\- Pareces un pervertido mirándole los pechos a la pobre niña. – Arqueo una ceja al escuchar a su amigo. – ¿Me dirás que la mujer no te atrae?

\- No sé de qué hablas. – Un bufido de molestia fue la respuesta de Grimmjow. – Ella es solo una pieza para completar el plan de Aizen.

\- Algún día podre escuchar algo de ti que no tenga que ver con nuestro padre.

\- ¿Qué quieres Grimmjow?

\- Parece que te molesta mi presencia. – Comento el peli azul con diversión. – Quiero saber que paso en la ciudad.

\- Ya lo sabes, Yami casi la mata.

\- Paso algo más Ulquiorra, no soy idiota. ¿Qué encontraste en el pueblo?

\- Kurosaki Ichigo está en la ciudad con un grupo de cazadores.

\- Vaya eso quiere decir que vendrán por nosotros. – Se encogió de hombros restándole importancia a lo que decía en aquellos instantes, miro al azabache. - ¿Crees que padre sea asesinado?

\- No lo sé. Si completan el ritual pronto será imposible matarlo. Recuerda que nuestro padre es de los tres originales.

\- Me pregunto quiénes serán los otros dos. – Se cruzó de brazos pensativo. – Me gustaría saber quiénes son.

\- ¿Necesitas algo mas Grimmjow?

\- Por ahora no, te dejo con tu princesa.

El joven salió dejándolo solo con la peli naranja quien dormía plácidamente en su cama sin darse cuenta de que pronto las cosas se volverían sangrientas para ella. Ulquiorra se recostó de la pared mirando hacia la ventana, las cortinas aun permanecía sujetas y la ventana abierta, el aire frio entraba por ella refrescando la habitación. Cerró la ventana corriendo de paso las cortinas.

\- Sora… - Miro a Inoue, quien pronunciaba el nombre de su difunto hermano una y otra vez. Se acercó a ella con cuidado y toco su frente alejando los mechones de cabello. – Sora, hermano.

\- Olvidaras, olvidaras todo lo que estés recordando sobre tu pasado. – Alejo su mano al sentir que ella volvía a respirar con normalidad. –

\- Ulquiorra. – Miro hacia la puerta, Nelliel los estaba observándolo. – Me hare cargo de ella.

\- Esta mujer es mi responsabilidad. – La peli verde suspiro al oír su breve respuesta. –

\- Aizen te necesita, yo me quedare con ella.

No dijo nada al respecto simplemente se dignó a mirar a Inoue de reojo y salió de la habitación dejándolas solas. Ulquiorra se mantenía tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no lograba percatarse de que aún se encontraba en medio del pasillo mirando hacia la puerta de la peli naranja.

\- Si no te conociera diría que estas perturbado. – Miro a la dueña de aquella voz que lo había sacado de sus pensamientos. Al final del pasillo se encontraba una mujer de cabellos rubios y despeinados con tres pequeños mechones recogidos en coletas, ojos de un profundo azul turquesa y piel de un tono levemente oscuro. - ¿Acaso te toco el corazón esa niña?

\- ¿Corazón? Dime, ¿Qué es el corazón?

\- Ulquiorra algún día tendrás tú mismo esa respuesta. Pero será si aprendes a vivir para ti mismo.

La rubia entro a una de las habitación dejándolo solo en medio de aquel pasillo. Se dirigió a la sala principal esperando que nadie más se interpusiera en su camino, necesitaba saber que era lo que deseaba su padre, sin embargo tenía una leve sospecha de que podría ser. Miro las puertas del estudio abiertas, una pequeña luz provenía del interior.

\- Pasa Ulquiorra. – Tras escuchar aquellas simples palabras entro a la habitación mirando el lugar sin darle importancia, siempre que iba allí notaba que nada cambiaba. - ¿Cómo esta ella?

\- Esta dormida, Nelliel está a su cargo. – Aizen asintió satisfecho. – El hombre que la salvo es uno de tus hijos.

\- Hablas de ese joven, Ichigo Kurosaki. – Sonrió de lado complacido al verlo asentir. – Así que ha venido por mi cabeza.

\- Creo que deberíamos estar alertas, en cualquier momento podrían atacarnos. – El azabache miro a Gin. - ¿Tienes una mejor sugerencia?

\- Dejar que ellos mismos vengan y confrontarlos en su propio plan. – Aizen se alzó al escuchar la sugerencia del joven. – Orihime está empezando a recordar.

\- Encárgate de que olvide de nuevo, para eso eres su protector hasta que lo necesite.

\- Pobre niña, si supiera lo que tienes planeado para ella.

\- Lo sabrá, pero para entonces será tarde. – Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Aizen. – Ulquiorra averigua en donde están hospedándose los cazadores y mi querido hijo, envíales una invitación para el baile de mañana por la noche.

\- ¿Piensa invitarlos al cumpleaños de la mujer?

\- Sí, quiero tener a mis enemigos cerca. – Lo miro de reojo sin dejar de sonreír. – ¿Pasa algo?

Negó. Aizen se alzó y camino hacia él, le extendió su copa con vino incitándolo a beber el contenido de esta.

\- Pronto Orihime ya no será una molestia para ti.

\- ¿Qué quiere decir con eso?

\- Nada. – Le dio la espalda. – Retírate, has lo que te he pedido.

El pelinegro asintió y salió de aquella habitación. Aizen permaneció en silencio mirando hacia la ventana, la luna se veía en lo más alto del cielo, apenas podía observar las estrellas, las nubes de tormenta cubrían el cielo comenzando a ocultar todo; bebió de un sorbo el contenido en su copa y se sentó de nuevo en su sillón de cuero negro, su mirada estaba perdida en el tiempo.

\- Pareciera que algo te molesta. – Gin cerró las puertas de la habitación. –

\- Ulquiorra. – Fue su respuesta. – Siento que Ulquiorra está descubriendo sus sentimientos de nuevo.

\- ¿Eso será un problema?

\- Probablemente. – Miro su copa fijamente. – Esa niña logro cambiar su forma de ver el mundo.

\- ¿Qué harás?

\- Si se vuelve un problema, lo matare con mis propias manos.

Gin no se atrevió a decir algo al respecto, sabía que aquello se llevaría a cabo, Aizen nunca se arrepentía de las cosas que decía, aprendió de ello durante los siglos que estuvo a su lado siendo su fiel compañero. El peligris camino hacia su amigo y le lleno la copa nuevamente.

\- Entonces, que así sea.

**_~~~~~oooo~~~~~_**

Ichigo no dejaba de pasearse de arriba abajo en su habitación. Se detuvo frente a las puertas dispuesto abrirlas y salir de aquel sitio, pero si lo hacía sabía que iría por Aizen en aquel mismo instante, eso era un lujo que aún no podía darse. Se lanzó en la cama y miro al techo, siguiendo las líneas de cada una de las vigas de madera que sostenían el techo de aquella casa.

\- ¿Quién era esa mujer? – Cerro sus ojos recordando aquellos ojos grises, esos ojos que sentía familiares y su olor, un olor que hacia arder su garganta. – Ella debe ser la princesa que Aizen necesita.

\- ¿Tan obvio es?

No tenía que mirar para saber que Yoruichi estaba en su habitación.

\- ¿Qué quieres?

\- Rukia me ha dicho lo que sucedió. – Subió a la cama y aruño su cara. –

\- ¡Estás loca! – La cicatriz comenzó a sanar casi al instante. - ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

\- Para que reacciones. – Lo miro con frialdad. – Esa chica se llama Inoue Orihime, ¿Te suena ese nombre?

Se alzó con rapidez sin importarle que Yoruichi cayera al suelo por su actuar inesperado. Sus ojos reflejaban la incertidumbre ante lo que su compañera le había informado. Golpeo con su puño la mesa de noche agrietándola de paso.

\- ¿Estas segura?

\- … - Asintió. – Pasaste todos estos años bloqueando a esa niña de tus pensamientos que no fuiste capaz de reconocerla al sentir su esencia.

\- ¿Por qué esta con ellos? – La felina lo miraba caminar de un lado al otro, parecía que en cualquier momento haría un agujero en el piso de tanto caminar. – Acaso ella…

\- Si, parece que esa niña será el sacrificio de Aizen.

Un extraño escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Kurosaki, quien se detuvo en seco en medio de la habitación; miro a su compañera sin saber que decir. Los suaves golpes en la puerta ni siquiera lo molestaban. Rukia entro a la habitación, su semblante se notaba frio y algo distante a los acontecimientos que ocurrían a su alrededor. Yoruichi se acercó a ella, la pelinegra la miro y señalo el sobre en su mano.

\- Lo ha traído uno de los hijos de Aizen, el mismo que se llevó a esa mujer. – Ichigo se acercó rápido y abrió el sobre. - ¿Qué es?

\- Una invitación. – Murmuro confundido. –

\- Dinos que dice. – Le exigió saber la felina. – no creo sea algo sin importancia para que uno de sus queridos hijos viniera hacia aquí arriesgando su vida.

Asintió.

_Aizen Sousuke tiene el placer de invitarle al baile de mascara en honor a su hija;_

_Inoue Orihime._

_La celebración se realizara en la mansión Sousuke el día sábado a las 20: 00 p.m._

Ichigo miro a sus compañeras sin saber que decir, Rukia aún no sabía que decir, sin embargo Yoruichi subió a la cama y los miro nuevamente.

\- Preparen sus mejores galas, el día de mañana asistiremos a la mansión Sousuke. – Les informo. –

\- ¿Estas segura? ¿Crees que debemos ir? – Rukia no creía lo que oía en esos momentos. –

\- Sería interesante comenzar a mezclarnos con el enemigo, ¿Tu qué piensas Ichigo?

\- Mañana estaremos allí, es hora de que me enfrente a mi creador.

Ambas asintieron ante sus palabras.

Los pensamientos de Kurosaki se encontraban lejos de todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor, él solo podía pensar en aquella niña, la pequeña que trato de asesinar hace mucho tiempo. Suspiro y salió de su habitación, Uryu lo esperaba en el pasillo, ambos se miraron fijamente a los ojos.

\- Piensa bien lo que harás.

\- ¿Ahora lees mi mente, Ishida? – El joven se encogió de hombros. –

\- Simplemente no pongas en peligro nuestros planes por una mujer.

No se atrevió a responderle, simplemente se fue de allí dejándolo de pie en medio del pasillo. Sin embargo, las palabras de su compañero se adentraron en lo más profundo de su mente, aquella mujer podría poner todo en riesgo, pero debía salvarla si quería que el plan de Aizen nunca se concretara.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Este fue todo el capítulo, espero les haya gustado.**_

_**Ya saben; dudas, sugerencias serán bien recibidas, los insultos no. Tarde mucho en actualizar, pero algunas cosas pasaron que no me permitieron tomar una pc por buen rato. ** _

_**Pronto subire el proximo capitulo que ya esta casi terminado. Hasta la proxima, se cuidan.**_


	8. Chapter 8

**_Aclaraciones:_**

\- Hablan

_\- Pensamientos _

_\- "Recuerdos"_

**oOOoOOoOOo**

**Los personajes de Bleach no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tite Kubo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Acaricio sus labios con su pulgar lentamente delineando con cuidado su labio inferior, podía sentir su suave respiración que parecía volverse trabajosa cada vez mas deprisa. Alejo sus dedos de sus labios y recorrió el borde de su mentón con cuidado; Inoue abrió los ojos al percatarse de que alejaba su mano de ella. Ambos se miraban a los ojos, él intrigado por haber actuado así, ella confundida porque nunca lo había visto comportarse de esa manera tan extraña. La pelinaranja le sonrió como siempre lo hacía. Ulquiorra tomo de la mesa de noche una caja alargada de terciopelo negro, al abrirlo extrajo del interior un fino collar de rubíes y diamantes.

\- Es hermoso. – Susurro ella embelesada. - ¿Me ayudas a ponérmelo?

Asintió. Quito el broche del collar con cuidado para luego alejar el cabello de la joven de su cuello; dio un largo suspiro al mirar como palpitaban las venas, le coloco el collar sin dejar de mirar su cuello, deseaba tomar su de su sangre virgen, esa misma sangre que ayudaría a Aizen.

_Aizen… - _El solo pensar en su padre le enfurecía desde hace mucho tiempo sin razón o al menos él no entendía la razón.

\- ¿Pasa algo? – La miro a los ojos, ¿desde cuando ella lo estaba observando? No lo sabía, observo su antifaz negro con bordes plateados, sus labios pintados delicadamente con solo un brillo perlado, su vestido champagne, se veía como toda una mujer no como la niña que él había cuidado desde el día que la había traído aquel infierno que ella no conocía.

\- Nada. – Se giró al sentir la puerta abrirse; Nelliel estaba esperándolos. –

\- Los invitados están llegando, Inoue tu padre te espera. – Dijo con algo de rabia. –

\- Sí. – Se apresuró a salir, pero antes de irse volteo a mirar al pelinegro. - ¿Vienes?

\- Adelántate. –

Ambas salieron dejándolo solo, golpeo la pared con enojo, un sentir que hacía mucho tiempo había sepultado en lo más profundo de su ser y ahora regresaba con más fuerza que antes.

\- Lo notas, ella morirá pronto, nuestro padre tomara hasta la última gota de sangre en su cuerpo y comerá su corazón, será capaz de caminar a la luz del sol. – Grimmjow hizo una pausa con desagrado al imaginarlo. – Aizen se apoderara de cada rincón del planeta, esclavizara a humanos y vampiros por igual, será invencible y nosotros seguiremos siendo sus peones.

\- Lo sé, Grimmjow. -

\- Tu puedes salvarla, tu que tanto amas a esa humana, pero prefieres ser el esclavo de un ser aún más vil que todos nosotros juntos, alguien ruin que solo piensa en el mismo.

Ulquiorra no se atrevió a decir nada al respecto, muy en el fondo sabía que su hermano tenia razón, de las pocas cosas en las que el peliazul tenía razón era en ese caso que tenía toda la razón. Se limitó a verlo salir de la habitación en silencio.

Suspiro. Miro la muñeca de porcelana que descansaba en la cama de la pelinaranja.

\- Orihime. – Murmuro para sí. –

**_~~~~~oooo~~~~~_**

Ichigo se encontraba recostado de la pared mirando hacia las escaleras; la música resonaba en todo el salón, los invitados bailaban al compás de la música, tomo una de las copas que le ofrecían los sirvientes, el sabor del vino le parecía muy dulzón para su gusto, no le agradaba pero algunas veces sentía la necesidad de tomarlo. Escucho la música detenerse, busco con la mirada el motivo. En lo alto de las escaleras estaba ella; la copa que sostenía fue a dar contra el suelo; en aquel momento parecía que ella se hubiera dado cuenta de lo ocurrido, sus miradas se encontraron en la lejanía, sin embargo, la voz de Aizen lo distrajo.

\- Sean bienvenidos todos, es un honor para mí presentarles a mi hija menor, Inoue Orihime.

La joven se quitó el antifaz revelando su rostro a la multitud.

\- Rangiku… - Sus palabras no pasaron desapercibidas para Yoruichi, quien permanecía a su lado. –

Por un momento le pareció ver a su difunta esposa en aquella mujer, sin embargo, sabía que era una broma de su imaginación.

\- Ella no es Rangiku. – Le recordó la morena. –

Se colocó su antifaz, camino a paso firme y elegante hacia la pelinaranja, podía sentir la mirada del público sobre él en cada paso que daba hacia su enemigo y aquella joven que hacía mucho tiempo había salvado de morir en medio del bosque. Aizen cerró sus ojos y sonrió mostrando sus colmillos al sentir la presencia de Kurosaki. El castaño lo miro con crueldad y sin dejar de sonreír de lado.

Orihime lo miro con curiosidad, aquel hombre le parecía conocido de algún lado, su cabello naranja y aquellos ojos ocultos detrás del antifaz que le recordaban a los caramelos que siempre sacaba de la cocina.

\- ¿Desea algo joven? – Ichigo observo a Aizen de reojo, sintió ganas de matarlo en ese momento delante de todos pero no era el momento. –

\- Señorita, ¿Me permite esta pieza? – Hizo una leve inclinación y extendió su mano hacia ella. Inoue lo miro y asintió con una dulce sonrisa.–

Ichigo apretó su mano con delicadeza y la condujo hacia el centro de la pista. El castaño estaba mirando a la pareja bailar en armonía en medio del salón. Grimmjow se sorprendió al verlos a ambos bailando en perfecta sincronía, se giró a mirar a Ulquiorra pero este había desaparecido dejando en el barandal de la escalera su antifaz; suspiro y sonrió de forma socarrona. Nelliel se acercó a él intrigada por su sonrisa.

\- Sonrió así porque al menos alguien tienes las bolas para enfrentar a mi señor padre. – Respondió a la pregunta que la peliverde no se había atrevido a preguntar en voz alta. – Creo que Ulquiorra se enojó al verla con ese hombre.

\- Si ese hombre es la salvación de mi niña, nadie impedirá que la proteja, ni siquiera ustedes. – Lo miro con furia. - ¿Comprendes?

\- Nelliel, ¿Nelliel algún día dejaras de ser tan impulsiva con tu amo?

\- ¿Algún día tu dejaras de llamarte mi amo? – Él sonrió de lado al escucharla y se acercó a ella como si fuera un león detrás de su presa. - ¿Acaso vas apresarme aquí?

\- No, algo mucho mejor. – La beso en contra de su voluntad deleitándose del sabor a hierbabuena en sus labios. – Sigue diciéndote que no soy tu amo. – Le mordió el labio y se alejó dejándola a mitad de las escaleras con su labio sangrando. –

Se giró para mirar a su protegida quien seguía en los brazos de aquel pelinaranja, quien la guiaba paso a paso siguiendo al compás de la música que interpretaban los hábiles músicos.

\- Espero que se encuentre mejor del ataque. – Ella se sorprendió al escuchar aquello. –

\- Tu eres quien me salvo anoche. – Sonrió. – Estoy mejor, no fue nada grave.

\- El que te haya atacado un vampiro es grave. -

\- Yami no lo hizo a propósito. – Murmuro no muy convencida, aun recordaba la mirada del moreno. – Muchas gracias por ayudarme.

\- Nunca te fíes de vampiros. – Se acercó a su oído. – Nunca sabes en que momento los que crees tus amigos pueden herirte. – Le susurro. –

Ella se apartó al oír aquellas palabras.

\- No diga esas cosas, mi familia nunca me haría daño. – Inoue se alejó corriendo. Ichigo suspiro enojado al darse cuenta de la tontería que había hecho, corrió atrás de ella, no podía permitir que aquella niña se alejara de él, debía vigilarla, protegerla de la calamidad que se avecinaba sobre ella.

Aizen se interpuso entre el pelinaranja.

\- Mi querido hijo, ¿Has venido a unirte a mí? – El joven lo miro con furia y lo sostuvo de la camisa con fuerza sin importarle que los demás lo vieran. –

\- Ahora no tengo tiempo para escucharte, pero ten esto en cuenta Aizen. – Lo soltó con brusquedad. – Tus días están contados.

Aizen lo miro marcharse atrás de su hija y sonrió aún más.

\- Te equivocas hijo, es tu hora la que se acerca y serás tu quien me de lo que deseo en bandeja de plata.

Miro hacia una de las puertas abiertas que daban a los balcones, desde allí se veía la figura de una mujer de espaldas, su cabello era agitado por el viento nocturno, la luz de luna apenas la hacían visible en medio de aquella oscuridad.

\- Ichigo… - Escucho con claridad su voz mezclarse en el viento. –

**_~~~~~oooo~~~~~_**

Orihime permanecía sentada en la fuente mirando al suelo, sus ojos estaban empañados por las lágrimas, lagrimas que aún no se atrevía a derramar; deseaba ser fuerte como su hermano mayor, Ulquiorra siempre le había dicho, pero no lo lograba. Una lágrima traicionera se deslizo por su mejilla, la limpio con rapidez pero era demasiado tardes, ya había comenzado a llorar en silencio. Cubrió su rostro con sus manos, no quería que nadie pasara y se diera cuenta que lloraba, que las palabras que aquel hombre le había dicho le habían afectado y calaron muy hondo en su corazón.

\- Discúlpeme por decir eso, no me di cuenta que la afectaría así. – Se sorprendió al escuchar la voz de Ichigo atrás de ella. – No suelo pedir disculpas muy seguido, espero las acepte.

\- No lloro porque dijo eso sin tener razón, lloro porque dijo lo que toda mi vida he pensado y me niego a creer. – Ichigo la miro estupefacto, nunca pensó que aquella mujer diría esas palabras, había esperado insultos o hasta una bofetada, no que le dijera prácticamente que tenía la razón. – A veces siento que no encajo en mi propio hogar.

\- ¿Por qué siente algo así? – Se acercó a ella, aquella mujer le intrigaba, le parecía que era una niña asustada en el cuerpo de una mujer. –

\- Miro a mi padre, me miro a mí. Dígame; ¿Nos parecemos en algo?

No se atrevió a responder de inmediato. Tomo asiento a su lado y miro las estrellas.

\- Pienso que te pareces mucho a tu madre, creo que es ella a quien te pareces, porque la verdad a tu padre no. –

\- Eso creo. – Murmuro con una débil sonrisa. - ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

\- Kurosaki Ichigo, es un placer conocerte Inoue. – Tomo su mano con cuidado y la beso. – Espero que desde ahora nos veamos muy seguido.

\- Espero lo mismo señor Kurosaki. –

\- Solo llámame Ichigo.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos fijamente, Inoue sentía que conocía aquel hombre de toda su vida, mientras él simplemente creía que debía proteger aquella niña y descubrir porque su sola presencia hacia que la deseara a su lado a cada momento.

\- Orihime. – La joven se alzó al oír la voz de su nana. – Debes entrar, Grimmjow te está buscando.

\- ¿Te veré luego? – Pregunto con curiosidad, deseaba seguir hablando con aquel chico. –

\- Si. – Prometió. – Te veré pronto Inoue.

Ella sonrió y se alejó corriendo al sentirse satisfecha por la respuesta del pelinaranja. Por otro lado Ichigo permaneció mirando al cielo nocturno, imaginando el momento en que cumpla por fin su venganza y la de sus nuevos compañeros, aquellos que sentía como su familia, quizás eran la familia que había perdido de cierta manera.

\- Ichigo… - Se giró al escuchar la voz de una mujer llamarlo. Aquel timbre de voz le parecía conocido. – Ichigo…

\- ¿Quién eres? – Miro la sombra de la mujer que se perdía entre los arbustos del jardín. - ¡Espera!

Corrió tras ella, pero ya no había nadie en aquel sitio, estaba solo.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**_Hasta aqui les dejo la continuaci__ón._**

**_gracias a las personas que dejan sus comentarios, me alegra saber que les gusta la historia. Ya saben que acepto las sugerencias y dudas, pero no los insultos._**

**_Nos leemos en el proximo capitulo, espero pueda subirlo igual de rapido que este._**

**_Se me cuidan, bye_**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Aclaraciones:_**

\- Hablan

_\- Pensamientos _

_\- "Recuerdos"_

**oOOoOOoOOo**

**Los personajes de Bleach no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tite Kubo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

No comprendía que hacia aun allí, la fiesta había acabado hace ya dos horas, sin embargo aún se encontraba oculto entre los arbusto del jardín, quería saber; quien era aquella mujer que había sentido mirándolo toda la noche, su presencia lo incomodaba muy a pesar de sentir que la conocía. Salto hacia uno de los balcones de la mansión, los ventanales se encontraban abiertos, una pequeña luz se veía en el interior de la habitación; se adentró en la estancia contemplando cada cosa que adornaba el lugar, pero inmediatamente fijo su mirada en el cuerpo de Inoue, la joven mujer dormía plácidamente entre sus almohadones y sabanas de seda. Se acercó a ella para mirarla más de cerca.

Sonrió. Aquella mujer le parecía frágil e inocente. Una princesa frágil, fueron sus pensamientos. Acaricio su mejilla sintiéndola estremecer por su contacto.

\- Tú no deberías estar aquí. – Alejo su mano inmediatamente. –

\- ¿Qué me lo impide?

Miro hacia la puerta, Ulquiorra lo observaba fijamente, a su lado se encontraba Nelliel contemplando aquel joven vampiro con una sonrisa.

\- Kurosaki Ichigo, debes ser muy idiota para estar aquí. – Ulquiorra se encamino hacia Inoue. Ichigo se hizo a un lado, no tenía pensando iniciar una batalla. –

\- No dejare que tú y tú maldita gente le hagan daño a esta niña. – Ulquiorra lo miro de reojo al oírlo decir aquellas palabras con tanta determinación. –

\- Quizás seas tú, quien le haga daño.

Se detuvo en seco al oírlo, sus palabras fueron un golpe bajo para el pelinaranja. Trato de mirar a Orihime de nuevo, pero Nelliel y Ulquiorra le impedían que la mirara. Salto nuevamente por el balcón y corrió hacia la salida de la mansión, su cuerpo comenzaba a sentirse pesando, el amanecer se acercaba y él debía volver a su lugar de descanso. Miro una última vez hacia la mansión, se sorprendió al observar a esa misma mujer mirándolo fijamente desde la distancia, sin embargo, no podía distinguirla desde su posición, la miro desaparecer rápidamente, nuevamente volvía a sentirse con la incógnita de saber quién era aquella mujer que lo vigilaba.

.

_**~~~~~oooo~~~~~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Abrió sus ojos lentamente, sentía su cuerpo pesado, sus brazos y piernas no le respondían. Aún estaba oscuro afuera, podía mirar algunas estrellas que se asomaban en el cielo nocturno, quería gritar para que alguien viniera y cerrara las puertas que daban a su balcón, ella lo había cerrado antes de irse a su cama, sin embargo, al mover sus labios; su voz no salía. El pánico se reflejó en sus ojos grisáceos. Un escalofrió recorrió su espina dorsal al sentir unos pasos en su habitación, aquel ser no era alguno de sus hermanos, la pequeña luz en su mesita de noche no le ayudaba a mirar a su alrededor.

Las sabanas que la cubrían fueron jaladas y acabaron sobre el suelo.

\- ¿Qué ve en ti? – Pregunto aquel ser misterioso, su voz era la de una mujer, podía sentir la tristeza y un toque de locura en sus palabras. - ¿Por qué le atraes?

Trato de mirarla al sentir que acariciaban sus piernas, pero solo pudo observar una mano blanquecina y esquelética. Siguió observando aquella mano mientras se alejaba de su pierna.

\- No puedes gritar mientras este aquí. – Orihime miro asustada aquella intrusa que ahora flotaba sobre su cuerpo, su rostro estaba cubierto por una máscara blanca, su cabello cubierto con una capucha negra, su extraña ropa le recordaba a la que usaban los monjes. – Ori-hi-me.

Podía sentir el matiz de rencor en su voz claramente.

\- Auxi… - Sus frase se vio interrumpida cuando ella coloco su fría mano sobre su boca y le hizo seña con el dedo de que no hablara. –

\- No, no, no debes hacer eso Orihime. – Alzo su máscara hasta la altura de su nariz, detallo sus labios pintados de un oscuro color rojizo, sus colmillos afilados se asomaban entre aquella sonrisa sarcástica, un pequeño hilo de sangre seca aún permanecía en su mentón, quizás de alguna pobre victima que cayó en sus manos. – Probare a la mujer que tanto atrae a Ichigo.

Un grito ahogado quedo atrapado en su garganta, sentía como sus colmillos perforaban con maldad su cuello, la sangre manchaba su vestido de dormir, el blanco pasaba a volverse un rojo reluciente, sus almohadas de seda eran manchadas igualmente. Su piel comenzó a volverse pálida por la pérdida de sangre.

\- ¡Aléjate de ella! – Ulquiorra entro a la habitación y se abalanzo contra la intrusa, quien lo miro a través de su máscara. - ¿Quién eres tú?

\- … - Movió su dedo índice en señal de que no respondería aquella pregunta. – Ulquiorra, nos veremos muy pronto.

Salto por el balcón riéndose como una desquiciada. Grimmjow entro a la habitación y miro confundido toda la sangre de la pelinaranja, quien estaba inconsciente en su lecho a causa de la pérdida de sangre. Nelliel salto por el balcón y fue tras la atacante de su niña, mientras aquellos dos jóvenes permanecían en silencio.

\- Me puedes decir, ¿Qué paso aquí? – Grimmjow alzo a Inoue de la cama, el olor a sangre comenzaba a enloquecerlo. – Quema todo eso, los demás subirán enloquecidos por el olor.

\- No sé quién era. – Jalo las sabanas y las almohadas. – Pero esa mujer, esa mujer vino solo por ella.

\- Eso lo note, pero ¿Quién es? – El pelinegro no respondió. Salió de la habitación cargando todas las cosas llenas de la sangre de su protegida. Grimmjow miro a la joven. – Eres un serio problema para todos nosotros mocosa.

\- … - Inoue abrió sus ojos y lo miro sonriendo débilmente. El peliazul suspiro, ella no tenía remedio, sonreía hasta en su lecho de muerte. –

Toco su frente haciendo que durmiera. Se encamino lejos de esa habitación mientras la sostenía aun en sus brazos. Se detuvo al mirar a Gin recostado de una de las paredes del pasillo.

\- ¿Qué te divierte tanto?

\- ¿Qué te hace pensar que voy a decirlo?

\- Eres igual de desesperante que Aizen, si no estuviera con la mocosa, te rompería los huesos uno a uno.

\- Estaré esperando hasta entonces. – Lo observo irse por uno de los pasillos del segundo piso. Suspiro con pesar y miro a Inoue, cada vez se notaba más pálida de lo normal. No sabía qué hacer para lograr que los latidos de su corazón se estabilizaran, entro corriendo a su habitación y la dejo sobre su cama. Miro a todos lados, no había nadie más que ellos dos, debía ser rápido para que nadie se diera cuenta de lo que haría en ese momento, si se enteraban seria el fin de su existencia.

\- Lo que hago por ti. – Murmuro. –

La luz de la vela se apagó dejando todo sumido por la oscuridad, solo el brillo de sus ojos irrumpió en la penumbra, y el olor tenue de la sangre mezclándose con otra que era llevado por el viento nocturno.

.

_**~~~~~oooo~~~~~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Uryu contemplo las estrellas desde la ventana, cada vez quedaban menos en el cielo, el amanecer estaba próximo y el seguía sin poder dormir. Tomo un sorbo de su vino y dejo la copa a un lado, cerró los ojos escuchando los sonidos de la naturaleza, el viento que hacia mover las ramas de los árboles, los grillos entre los arbustos, el ladrido de los perros de la mansión. Abrió sus ojos al escuchar unos pasos por el pasillo.

\- Creí que ya no volvías. – Miro de reojo hacia el pasillo. - ¿Pasa algo?

\- Nada. – Lo escucho alejarse de él. Tenía claro que algo había ocurrido, pero no preguntaría, Rukia haría que Ichigo dijera todo lo poco que había sabido esa noche.

Volvió a tomar un sorbo de su vino, le encantaba el sabor del vino tinto, sobre todo cuando no podía dormir, aquel licor lo ayudaba a calmarse, y en esos momentos el necesitaba estar calmado; el día se estaba acercado, el día en el que por fin tendría su merecida venganza contra Aizen. Cerro nuevamente sus ojos, dejo que por fin el cansancio se apoderara de su cuerpo y lo llevara a la inconciencia.

_"Camino despacio por el borde de la fuente, de vez en cuando daba pequeños saltos y reía nervioso cada vez que resbalaba y escuchaba la preocupación de la dama que lo acompañaba en esos momentos. Arreglo un poco sus lentes que habían acabado mojados al caer a la fuente por segunda vez. _

_\- Uryu, hasta cuando vas a seguir jugando así. – Nuevamente escuchaba aquella mujer decir las mismas palabras de siempre. – Vamos debes cambiarte la ropa._

_\- Pero… - Se cruzó de brazo. – No quiero, deseo seguir jugando._

_\- Harás que el abuelo se enfade y que tu padre pegue el grito en el cielo, ya sabes como son. – Miro a la mujer que lo acompañaba, la quería demasiado, sentía por ella un cariño más grande que por el resto de su familia. – Por favor._

_\- Pero madre. – Al mirar la ternura que siempre le transmitía no tuvo más remedio que bajar de la fuente. – Solo por hoy hare caso._

_\- Buen chico. – Acaricio el cabello del menor, una pequeña sonrisa se formó en los labios de la joven. – Mamá, va a llover._

_\- Sí, pero solo será una pequeña lluvia._

_Ambos entraron a la mansión sin emitir una sola palabra, el silencio era fácil de manejar entre ambos, eran algunas veces parecidos, sin embargo, ella pensaba que su amado hijo se parecía más a su padre._

_Se detuvieron al oír varias voces provenientes del pasillo principal. Uryu soltó la mano de su madre y corrió a la entrada, allí estaban algunas sirvientes discutiendo con un hombre de aspecto extraño, quien al verlo no dudo en hacer a un lado ambas mujeres de un solo golpe._

_\- ¿Quién es usted? ¿Por qué entra así? – El joven retrocedió al ver sus ojos volverse de un frio color sangre. - ¿Qué quiere?_

_\- Solo deseo comer. – La mirada del castaño se centró en la mujer que lo acompañaba. – Tú pareces deliciosa. _

_\- ¡Uryu corre! – El menor trato de ir con su madre, pero le fue imposible, sintió como atravesaban su estómago con algo frio y afilado. La sangre salpico a todos lados. – ¡Uryu!_

_\- Ma… - Ishida cayó al suelo desangrándose, mientras observaba como aquel hombre tomaba a su madre de los brazos y la obligaba arrodillarse ante él. –_

_\- Débiles humanos, nunca logran proteger a quienes aprecian. – _

_Sus ojos solo alcanzaron a ver como la sangre de su madre caía al suelo en el mismo momento que aquella bestia le arrancaba el corazón del pecho."_

Abrió sus ojos respirando agitado, hacía mucho tiempo que no recordaba aquellas escenas del pasado. Miro nuevamente hacia la ventana, el amanecer había llegado, los rayos del sol le estaban dando en la cara; se alzó y cerró las ventanas.

\- Madre… - Corrió las cortinas dejando su habitación en tinieblas, la oscuridad de aquella habitación le recordaba a la misma oscuridad que habitaba en su vacío corazón. –

.

_**~~~~~oooo~~~~~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

El rechinar de las cadenas al ser arrastradas se oían por toda la estancia, unos débiles gemidos de dolor le acompañaban. Aizen abrió una de las rejas del calabozo y entro, encendió una de las antorchas que había en las paredes y se acercó a la cama destrozada que se hallaba en el centro de la habitación. Miro a la persona que se ocultaba atrás de la cama, la capucha negra aun permanecía cubriendo su cabeza; rodeo la cama y se situó frente a ella, miro la máscara blanca que aun cubría su rostro.

\- Tengo cambios de planes y tú me ayudaras desde ahora. – Le quito la máscara y alejo la capucha de su cabeza. – Mi preciosa hija.

La miro alzar su rostro, sus ojos grises lo contemplaron sin expresar alguna emoción, su cabello naranja cayó esparciéndose por el suelo.

\- Como digas, padre.

Aizen sonrió al oírla, aquello se volvería aún más divertido que antes para él.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Hace unos días pase por acá dejando un aviso aclarando el motivo de mi demora en actualizar. Como lo prometido es deuda, por fin pude tener algo de tiempo y pasar a dejar el capítulo, el cual espero les guste. **

**La verdad la continuación no fue muy larga, quería escribir más, pero me dije; no, el resto será para el capítulo siguiente. **

**Lamento mucho hacerlos esperar, pero ya aparecí xD**

**Como diría mi mejor amigo el conejo; esto es todo amigos, al menos por hoy xD**

**Dudas y sugerencias serán recibidas, insultos no, mejor guárdenlos.**

**Hasta la próxima.**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Aclaraciones:_**

\- Hablan

_\- Pensamientos _

_\- "Recuerdos"_

**oOOoOOoOOo**

**Los personajes de Bleach no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tite Kubo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Nadie emitía un solo sonido, todos estaban reunidos en la sala mirando a la joven que yacía sentada en uno de los sillones. Ulquiorra miraba aquella mujer con cautela, algo le decía que la había visto antes, la detallo fijamente; poseía un largo cabello naranja, sus ojos eran fríos, el color gris de sus ojos era parecido a los de su protegida, pero la frialdad en ellos hacía notar lo diferente que eran ambas, su piel era menos pálida que la de todos ellos, sus labios estaban pintados de con un fuerte color rojizo. Miro sus manos, sus uñas largas y rojas golpeteaban de forma lenta y calmada la copa de vino que sostenía con su mano derecha. La miro levantarse, aquella mujer no vestía como las demás damas de la ciudad, ni siquiera como Nelliel o Tier Halibel, su vestimenta se asemejaba más a la suya, quizás venia de otro sitio donde las mujeres vestían igual que los hombres, había visto eso antes, pero no muy seguido.

Observo como Aizen sonreía, en ese momento no le cavia duda, su padre tramaba algo que los afectaría a todos por igual, quizás hasta morirían en el proceso. Miro a Grimmjow, el peliazul se veía extraño, no dejaba de mirar al suelo, parecía que se negaba a mirar al resto de los presentes, algo le decía que su hermano había hecho alguna estupidez que podía causarle la muerte.

Suspiro. Estaba cansado de estar allí y que nadie dijera nada, últimamente todo le molestaba, todo lo referente a su padre, quizás por fin estaba cambiando como acostumbraba a decirle siempre Halibel, era o eso, o simplemente ya nada de lo que hacia allí tenía sentido.

\- Bueno, pero nadie dirá nada. – Aizen fue quien rompió el tenso silencio en la habitación. – Ella es su hermana, mi primera hija.

\- ¿Primera hija? – Halibel estaba confundida por aquello. – Creí que yo había sido la primera.

\- No te pongas celosa mi preciosa. – Aizen se acercó a ella y acaricio su mejilla sin dejar de sonreír. – Ella fue la primera mujer que convertí, aunque lo hice por un error, ella debió ser quien yo tomara para cumplir mi plan, pero por un error le di mi sangre para salvarla de una enfermedad, pero me equivoque en la dosis de sangre y acabo convirtiéndose en un vampiro.

Grimmjow se sorprendió al escuchar aquello, sentía la fría mirada de Aizen sobre él. ¿Acaso sabía lo que hizo? Esa pregunta le daba vueltas en la cabeza.

\- ¿Pasa algo Grimmjow? – No se había percatado de que Aizen estaba justo frente a él. - ¿Me ocultas algo hijo?

\- No. – Aquella simple palabra enojo al castaño, quien lo tomo con fuerza del cuello y lo pego contra la pared. – N-No p-padre…

\- Siento que me estas mintiendo. – Apretó con más fuerza su cuello. - ¿Qué hiciste?

\- ¡Él no hizo nada! – Aizen miro de reojo a Nelliel. – Suéltelo antes de que me olvide de todo y lo mate aquí mismo.

\- Nelliel, Nelliel… - Soltó al peliazul, quien trato de recuperar el aliento. - ¿Acaso me retas?

\- ¿Acaso no debería? – Sonrió de lado al mirar al castaño dejar de sonreír. – Bien sabes Aizen que de todos aquí, soy la única que no le importaría enfrentarte aunque la vida se le vaya en el proceso.

\- Pero entonces, quien protegerá a Orihime. – La simple mención del nombre de su protegida la hizo detenerse. – A la única que le importa sinceramente esa niña es a ti, para nadie es un misterio que Inoue Orihime está viva aun porque no estaba lista para que se concrete mi plan y porque tú la has protegido, pero en pocos días la luna se tornara roja y al fin podre tomar la vida de esa mocosa y completar mi plan.

\- Maldito. – Gruño con enojo. - ¡Voy a matarte!

Se abalanzo sobre él dispuesto a cortar su garganta con sus propias manos, pero la pelinaranja se interpuso en el medio y la lanzo lejos de una sola patada en su vientre. Nelliel la miro con rabia y se alzó dispuesta a continuar con lo que había empezado, pero Grimmjow la tomo con fuerza del brazo.

\- Detente. – La miro con enojo. – Ella acaba de oírnos, ve a buscarla.

\- Orihime. – Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente al escuchar las puertas principales cerrarse. – Pero el sol.

\- Espera que se oculte y sal, no ira lejos. – Fueron sus palabras. El peliazul miro a la joven que ahora estaba de espalda a ellos mirando a Aizen como si fuera una deidad. – Entonces padre, debo decir que su parecido con Inoue Orihime no es casualidad.

\- No, deberías presentarte hija mía.

\- Si, padre. – Se giró hacia sus hermanos y los miro a cada uno, detallando en ellos sus facciones, desde el color de su cabello, hasta la contextura de sus cuerpos. – Mi nombre es; Hanabi, debo decirles que; Inoue Orihime es mi doppelganger. – Miro a Ulquiorra fijamente. – Y fui yo quien ataco a esa niña en la madrugada, volvería hacerlo en cualquier momento si no fuera porque mi amado padre la necesita para su plan.

El pelinegro la miro con frialdad, sintió en ese momento una fuerte rabia consumir su ser, se acercó a ella, pero al mirar como Aizen lo miraba se detuvo.

\- Si vuelves a tocarla, juro que te matare. – Dio media vuelta y salió de la sala, no le importo en lo más mínimo escuchar las risas de esa mujer. Estaba dispuesto acabar con todo eso el mismo, simplemente esperaría a la noche y se encargaría de su padre de una vez por todas.

.

.

_**~~~~~oooo~~~~~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Ya no recordaba cuanto tiempo llevaba corriendo. Las lágrimas seguían derramándose de sus ojos, su vestido verde se encontraba sucio y lleno de lodo, había caído varias veces desde que salió de su casa huyendo de toda su supuesta familia. Se detuvo frente a la vidriera de una tienda de muñecas, miro su aspecto en el cristal, se detalló perfectamente, pelo naranja, ojos grises, no había parecido con ellos, siempre había estado allí la verdad, sabía que su madre era humana, que ella lo era, entonces porque se negaba a creer que no era hija de ese hombre.

\- Quizás, él mato a mis padres y me secuestro. – Susurro para sí misma. – Todos lo decían, tú no eres igual a tus hermanos, a tu padre.

Golpeo el cristal con fuerza, no aguantaba más, quería saber quién era, quería entender donde estaba su familia, su verdadera familia.

\- No deberías llorar. – Se giró de golpe al escuchar que le hablaban. Rukia y Renji estaban justo tras ella, la morena la miraba con una pequeña sonrisa. - ¿Estas bien?

\- … - Negó. – No tengo a nadie, estoy sola.

Renji miro a Rukia algo extrañado por lo que aquella joven les decía.

\- Eres la hija de Aizen y tienes varios hermanos.

\- No, ellos no son mi familia, siempre lo supe, pero nunca… - Mordió su labio nerviosa. – Lo siento, no sé porque les digo esto.

\- Vamos, ven con nosotros, tal vez podamos ayudarte. – Rukia le extendió su mano. – Mi nombre es Rukia y él es mi esposo; Renji.

\- Mucho gusto. – Tomo su mano, sintiendo por primera vez la calidez humana que nunca había sentido antes. – Soy Inoue Orihime.

\- El gusto es nuestro Orihime. – Renji la miro, aquella niña debía haber escuchado algo que la pusiera así, tal vez eso haría más fácil protegerla del nido de víboras donde se encontraba. –

Los tres se encaminaron a la mansión que ocupaban en los límites del pueblo. Renji escuchaba como Rukia trataba de animar aquella joven, quien en su mirada podía reflejar tristeza, dolor y mucha soledad, no era el reflejo de la joven que había visto en la fiesta la noche anterior, aun se preguntaba que podía pasarle. Observo el cielo, aun no oscurecería, eso quería decir que ningún vampiro vendría por ella, eso dependiendo si estaban buscándola o se habían dado cuenta de que escapo, sabía que huía, de solo mirar sus ropas notaba que había huido de su supuesta familia. Se detuvo frente a un gran portón negro cubierto de enredaderas, lo abrió con facilidad, el chirrido de las viejas bisagras le molesto, aun no se acostumbraba a su sonido, continúo su camino sin preocuparse por mirar a sus acompañantes, sabía que ambas lo seguían de cerca.

\- Se ve que es un lugar muy antiguo. – Orihime miraba embelesada el jardín principal. - ¡Es hermoso!

Corrió hacia la fuente, la cual estaba cubierta enredaderas llenas de flores pequeñas, en el interior de la fuente nadaban pequeños peces de colores, los había visto antes en los ríos que visitaba de niña con su nana y Ulquiorra. De solo pensar en ellos volvía a sentirse triste, dio un largo suspiro para tratar de calmarse.

\- Bueno, Ichigo tiene esta mansión desde hace mucho tiempo y ha dejado que la naturaleza prácticamente la consuma. – Rukia se cruzó de brazos y miro a la joven que trataba de atrapar a uno de los peces. No pudo evitar sonreír al ver lo infantil que podía ser. – Pero supongo que no me escuchas.

\- ¿Eh? Lo siento. – Se alejó de la fuente algo avergonzada. – Me gusta mucho este lugar, se siente lleno de paz.

\- Es demasiado callado. – Renji abrió las puertas de la mansión. – Bienvenida a nuestro hogar.

Inoue entro seguida de Rukia, miro el interior embelesada, adentro era muy cálido, no sentía el frio del exterior, la chimenea en la sala estaba encendida, frente a esta estaba una pequeña mesa de madera pulida, sobre ella se encontraba un florero con rosas blancas, los sillones eran de madera y tenían adornándolos unos pequeños cojines blancos, sobre la chimenea reposaba una gran pintura que reflejaba un oscuro mar con la luna acompañándolo, las ventanas estaban cerradas, pero las cortinas se encontraban atadas a los lados dejando que la claridad se reflejara por los cristales.

\- Creí que... – Ishida se detuvo a la mitad de su oración al observar a la pelinaranja. Miro a sus compañeros que le hacían seña para que no dijera nada indebido. – Buenos días señorita.

\- Buenos días señor, perdón que llegue a su casa sin avisar.

\- ¿Mi casa? – Alzo una ceja visiblemente confundido. – Esta no es mi casa.

\- ¿No? – Miro a Rukia, quien negó. –

\- Ayer conociste al dueño, no lo recuerdas, ¿Kurosaki Ichigo?

Se sorprendió al escuchar el nombre completo del dueño de la mansión.

\- ¿De verdad? ¿El señor Kurosaki es el dueño?

\- Mira que por fin alguien le dice señor a ese vejete. – Renji rompió en carcajadas. Rukia le dio con su codo en el estómago. - ¡Rukia!

\- ¡No digas tonterías! – Orihime miro divertida como aquella pareja peleaba. Uryu se acercó a ella con tranquilidad. –

\- Señorita, si quiere me acompaña y la llevare con Kurosaki. – Asintió. –

\- Puede llamarme Orihime si lo desea. – Le sonrió. - ¿Desde hace cuánto tiempo viven aquí?

\- Nosotros apenas unos días, pero Ichigo tiene esta casa desde hace unos años.

\- No recuerdo haber visto al señor Kurosaki antes. – Susurro para sí. Ishida la miro de reojo. –

\- Viaja mucho. – Fue su cortante respuesta. –

Ambos caminaban por el pasillo principal del piso superior, le extraño mirar todas ventanas cerradas y las cortinas aun cubriéndolas, el lugar era oscuro, apenas había alguna luz que les permitiera mirar por donde andaban, aquella situación le recordaba al pasillo que daba acceso a las habitaciones de su hermanos.

\- Esta es la habitación de Kurosaki, - Miro como el moreno sacaba una llave del bolsillo de su pantalón y la introducía en la cerradura. – Quizás aun duerma.

\- No es necesario que le despi… - No acabo su frase, Uryu entro a la habitación y encendió la pequeña luz de la estancia. Observo algo cohibida la habitación, los muebles eran de un color blanco, todos estaban perfectamente organizados, las cortinas cerradas no permitían que la luz del sol entrara, entro a la estancia al mirar como Uryu miraba a todos lados buscándolo. –

\- ¿Por qué entras así? – La joven se sobresaltó al escuchar una voz tras ella. Corrió hacia Ishida. - ¿Eh?

\- ¡Me asusto! – El pelinegro negó al mirar como Inoue se ocultaba atrás de él. –

\- Solo es Ichigo. – Le aseguro. – Los dejare solos. – antes de irse miro al pelinaranja. – Deberías ponerte una camisa, Rukia y Renji la han traído.

Inoue miro como el pelinegro salía cerrando la puerta a su paso, sin embargo su mirada se posó rápidamente en Kurosaki, quien la miraba interrogante al verla allí en su habitación.

\- ¿Qué te ha pasado Inoue? ¿Por qué estas así? – Ichigo se acercó con rapidez a ella y la tomo de la mano. - ¿Estas herida?

Negó.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – La condujo hacia uno de los sillones. –

\- Usted tenía razón, todos tenían razón. – Susurro. – Aizen y todos ellos no son mi familia, ellos me ocultan algo.

Ichigo la miro mientras ella se cubría el rostro con sus manos llorando.

\- ¿Ya lo sabes? – La joven lo miro confundida. – Aizen no es tu padre Inoue, ellos no son tus hermanos.

\- ¿De que estas hablando?

\- ¿Estas dispuesta a oír la verdad hasta el final?

Orihime no sabía que decir, simplemente se atrevió asentir lentamente, algo le decía que debía saber la verdad, aunque eso significara que su mundo se vendría abajo completamente.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Algo confuso el final del capítulo pasado, ese era el plan xD**_

_**La verdad me alegra que les gustara y no los haya decepcionado con la continuación. **_

_**Creo que ahora las actualizaciones serán algo más rápidas ¿Por qué? Bueno, tengo vacaciones al fin y a esta historia lo más seguro es que no le falte mucho para acabar u.u**_

_**Y bien, hasta aquí les dejo el capítulo, espero les gustara, el próximo se sabrán algunas cosas y pasara algo más que quizás sea triste, todo depende como lo tomen (¿?)**_

_**Duda, sugerencias, ya saben que serán bien recibidas, los insultos no.**_

_**Hasta la próxima, cuídense.** _


	11. Chapter 11

**_Aclaraciones:_**

\- Hablan

_\- Pensamientos _

_\- "Recuerdos"_

**oOOoOOoOOo**

**Los personajes de Bleach no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tite Kubo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Inoue permaneció en silencio observando como Ichigo le entregaba una taza con té, sintió el olor a la manzanilla que provenía de la taza; miro a su acompañante. Kurosaki se debatía entre hablar o no, pero entendía que era la única forma de proteger a Orihime, si ella sabía la verdad se alejaría de todos aquellos que querían hacerle daño, sin embargo, cavia la posibilidad de que ella también se alejara de él, lo odiara, le temiera. Aunque no quería demostrarlo a los demás, le asustaba que ella lo despreciara por no ser un humano, por muchas veces haber deseado tomar su sangre, saborear cada gota de su ser hasta saciar su hambre, su deseo.

Miro la chimenea que había en el centro de su habitación, en esos momento estaba apagada, a pesar del frio que hacía en el interior de su alcoba no se atrevía a encenderla, la calor lo debilitaba. Se sostuvo de la pared, se negaba a mirar a la joven.

\- De verdad quiero saberlo todo. – La voz de Orihime lo saco de sus pensamientos. – No importa lo cruel que sea la verdad, quiero saberlo.

\- No saldrás de aquí hasta que sepas la verdad, tú decidirás si confiaras en mi o en Aizen. – Inoue asintió. – Yo no soy como tú, Orihime.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – Ichigo se giró para mirarla. Sus ojos ya no tenían ese color caramelo, habían cambiado, el iris de sus ojos se había vuelto amarilla, su pupila era de un profundo color negro. - ¿Qué eres?

Inoue se levantó asustada, lo miraba aterrada, observo sus colmillos afilados, sus uñas eran negras, tan negras como el carbón. Ichigo dudo entre acercarse o no, cerró sus ojos dando un largo suspiro, al abrirlos nuevamente, su aspecto había regresado a la normalidad, lo que de cierta forma había tranquilizado a su acompañante.

\- Yo era un simple humano, vivía en una pequeña cabaña en el bosque, tenía una vida feliz junto a mi esposa, pero Aizen acabo con todo eso. – Kurosaki la miro a los ojos. – Ese que llamas padre, mato a mi esposa, a mi hijo que estaba en su interior formándose, no feliz con ello, me convirtió en lo que es él, un maldito vampiro deseoso de sangre. Un ser maldito que vive de la muerte de otra persona. – Ichigo se sorprendió al no verla reprochar ante el termino; vampiro. - ¿Sabes que existimos, cierto?

Asintió. Tenía la sospecha de que ella sabía sobre la existencia de los de su especie, pero el que ella misma lo afirmara confirmaba lo que pensaba.

\- Supongo lo hará mas fácil. – Murmuro para sí. – Lo primero que debes saber es que ninguno de ellos es tu familia, toda tu familia, tus padres y tu hermano están muertos.

\- No, eso no puede ser así… - Retrocedió sorprendida. –

\- Inoue, no te miento. – Ichigo la tomo con delicadeza de los brazos. – Escúchame, es importante si deseas vivir.

\- ¡No! ¡Tú mientes!

\- ¡Tú misma dudas de ellos! ¡Dudas de lo que sabes! ¿Por qué no quieres creerme?

Inoue se sorprendió al escuchar cada una de sus palabras, sabía que él tenía razón, ella lo sabía muy en el fondo de su ser. Aquellos que la cuidaron desde que era una niña parecían no tener lazos con ellas más allá de los que pensaba había creado con ellos a lo largo de los años. Desvió su mirada, no quería mirarlo a los ojos y aceptar completamente que Ichigo tenía la razón de todo.

Kurosaki la soltó y se alejó un poco de ella, sabía que era difícil hacer que la joven entendiera las cosas, aun en el fondo de su corazón sentía que todos aquellos vampiros eran su familia, que la cuidaban y querían, cuando la verdad de las cosas era otra.

Ichigo le indico que volviera a sentarse, la miro como obedecía de forma automática, como si ya ella no estuviera allí.

\- Yo jure vengarme de Aizen, para ello me hice más fuerte con ayuda de mi compañera, Yoruichi, pero. – Dio un largo suspiro. – Mejor regresemos al día que te conocí.

\- ¿El día que me conociste?

Asintió.

\- Apenas tenías quizás horas de nacida. – La miro a los ojos. – Recuerdo a tu madre, a tu padre…los recuerdo cada día de mi vida.

\- ¿Qué paso con mis padres?

\- Te diré que paso esa noche.

Se recostó del respaldo del sillón y miro al techo, dejo que sus recuerdos lo llevaran aquella noche, a los hechos que habían sucedido hace tantos años.

_"el sonido del galopar de los caballos se sentía aún más cerca, él seguía a mitad del camino, esperando que aquellos pobres seres humanos llegaran con él. Aquella noche sería la primera en la que osaría a beber de la sangre de un ser vivo; abrió sus ojos al escuchar como aquel carruaje se detenía a pocos pasos de su posición. Observo fijamente al chofer, aquel pobre hombre lo miraba atentamente, quizás se preguntaba; ¿Qué hace alguien solo a mitad del camino? Ichigo permaneció en silencio mirando como aquel pobre desdichado se acercaba preocupado a él, aunque en el fondo podía sentir el miedo._

_\- Joven deberías tener más cuidado, pude arrollarte con el carruaje – Ichigo se encogió de hombros ante lo escuchado. - ¿Eres mudo?_

_\- No podrías matarme por más que lo intentes. – Las frías palabras de Ichigo provocaron que un escalofrió recorriera su espina dorsal. – Además, mi intención era que te detuvieras._

_\- ¡Tome mis joyas y el carruaje si es eso lo que quiere, pero no me lastime, ni a mi familia! – Ichigo observo intrigado como aquel hombre comenzaba a quitarse sus brazaletes y los lanzaba contra él. – En el carruaje hay más, lléveselo todo si desea._

_\- No soy un ladrón. – Se acercó a su presa lentamente, deleitándose muy a su pesar con el miedo que expresaba. – O tal vez si lo sea, un ladrón que roba vidas._

_\- ¿De qué habla? – Nuevamente retrocedió al ver al pelinarajan acercarse. – ¿Qué es lo que quiere?_

_\- Tu sa… - Dejo su frase inconclusa al oír el llanto de un bebé desde el interior del carruaje. Volvió su mirada hacia aquel hombre, quien parecía feliz por el llanto de la criatura a pesar de estar en completo peligro frente a su persona. – _

_\- Por favor, vuelvo a suplicárselo, no nos lastime. – Ichigo seguía escuchando el llanto del bebé. Quería matar aquel hombre y a toda su familia, pero el llanto de la criatura que permanecía dentro del carruaje lo llenaba de indecisión. No quería ser como Aizen, acabar con una familia entera sin importarle nada más que saciar su instinto, pero el hambre, la sed que sentía en aquellos momentos lo comenzaba a volver loco y más al sentir el dulzor de la sangre proveniente del interior de aquel vehículo. _

_\- Lárgate – Gruño a duras penas, su respiración era agitada, sus ojos poco a poco cambiaban nuevamente de color. - ¡Lárgate antes de que me arrepienta! _

_No escucho vocablos de aquel que pudo ser su presa, solo oía el rápido galopar de los caballos y las ruedas del carruaje alejándose."_

Miro a Orihime, quien aun permanecía en silencio observándolo, podía notar en ella el mismo miedo que detallo hace muchos años en los ojos de su padre, pero no era eso lo que le hacía recordar aquel hombre que estuvo a punto de matar, era su instinto de supervivencia ante una criatura que en cualquier instante podría perder los estribos y acabar con su vida.

\- ¿Querías matarnos? – Asintió. - ¿Por qué no lo hiciste?

\- No podía ser como Aizen, matar una familia que apenas iniciaba un nuevo camino. – Suspiro al decir aquellos pensamientos que tenía en mente. – Cuando escuche el llanto de su hija dentro del carruaje no pude hacerlo, sentí la sangre, sentí el olor de una nueva vida. – Orihime lo miro dudosa de sus palabras. –

\- Entonces, dejaste vivir a mis padres y a mí. – Asintió. - ¿Cómo murieron?

\- Yo los deje ir con vida Inoue, seguí mi camino con mi compañera, sin embargo, otros fueron quienes acabaron con la vida de tus padres.

\- ¿Quién? ¿Aizen?

Negó.

\- No fue Aizen, fueron ladrones que asechaban en el bosque. Cuando sentí el olor de la sangre fui a investigar, encontré a tu padre sin vida, tu madre apenas había logrado protegerte para que no te hicieran daño, murió después de pedirme que te salvara.

\- Mi madre…ella… - La joven no pudo soportar oír aquella confesión, sus ojos comenzaron a derramar lágrimas de tristeza, de dolor. Ichigo se acercó a ella sin dudar, de un movimiento rápido la jalo del brazo hacia él para abrazarla, para tratar de aliviar ese dolor que la estaba consumiendo. –

\- Tu madre te protegió con su vida, solo le importo tu bienestar. – Murmuro en su oído. Orihime continuo llorando, aquello no la reconfortaba, ella solo deseaba que todo eso no fuera más que una pesadilla, que al despertar su nana le dijera que tenía alguna clase o que sus hermanos la esperaban para ir a la ciudad. Pero eso no pasaría, ella no era hija de Aizen, no era la hermana de Ulquiorra o Grimmjow. Ella era una huérfana que Aizen tenía bajo su poder, pero, ¿para qué? –

\- ¿Adónde me llevaste? – Su pregunta fue solo un susurro. –

\- Te deje en un monasterio, tuve el impulso de matarte muchas veces Orihime, pero no pude hacerlo. – La alejo de él con cuidado y la miro a los ojos. – Tu sangre siempre me ha llamado para que la tome, las pocas veces que te he visto he tenido el deseo de tomar tu sangre, acabar con tu vida. Pero no puedo hacerlo.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque no hay una razón más allá del desear tu sangre para que yo desee matarte. – Se apartó de ella y camino hacia la chimenea nuevamente. –

\- ¿Solo me has visto ahora y cuando era bebé?

Negó.

\- Cuando eras una niña y vivías con tu hermano adoptivo.

\- ¿hermano adoptivo?

\- Sora Inoue, su familia te adopto al poco tiempo de dejarte en el monasterio, siempre estuve al pendiente de ti. – Hizo una mueca al decir aquello. – Después de que fuiste adoptada no volví a verte hasta el día que regrese al pueblo.

Ichigo volvió puños sus manos, recordar aquel día le causaba rabia, sentía que algo en su interior se movía deseoso de acabar lo que había empezado.

\- ¿Qué paso entonces?

\- Me encontraste en el parque, estabas tan cerca de mí que sentía el olor de tu sangre. – Cerró sus ojos dejándose llevar por el olor de aquella mujer. – Tenía deseos de acabar contigo, estuve a punto de matarte, pero Yoruichi me lo impidió.

\- ¿Yoruichi? – Inoue no salía de su impresión al escuchar todo aquello. – ¿Por qué no recuerdo conocerte?

\- Mi compañera, la conocerás cuando regrese. Alguien borro tu memoria Orihime. – Se giró para mirarla, ella retrocedió al ver uno de sus ojos diferente al otro. - ¿Me tienes miedo? – Orihime mordió su labio sin saber que decir, por otro lado Ichigo solo se limitó a sonreír. - Es natural, en este momento me debato entre ir hacia ti y matarte yo mismo o dejarte vivir.

\- Yo… - La joven retrocedió al verlo acercarse a ella. –

\- Déjame contarte el resto de la historia y sabré si matarte o no. – Un escalofrió recorrió su espalda al oírlo, su voz tenía un matiz diferente al que había oído antes. – Me fui del pueblo después de atacarte, me fui para alejarme de ti y hacerme más fuerte. – Ichigo continúo acercándose lentamente a ella. –

\- ¿Qué paso con Sora?

\- Aizen lo asesino, tu hermano venia de una familia antigua de cazadores de vampiros. – La acorralo contra el sillón, la respiración de la ojigris se volvió trabajosa al sentirlo tan cerca de ella. – El resto lo sabe alguien más.

\- ¿Quién? – Susurro nerviosa. –

\- Tu nana, Nelliel, ella sabe el resto de la historia.

\- ¿Por qué Aizen me necesita? – Al escuchar aquella pregunta, Ichigo frunció el entrecejo. –

\- No sé mucho sobre eso, solo sé que Aizen necesita tu sangre para un ritual, la persona que me entreno podrá contarte su secreto, ni siquiera yo mismo se sobre eso.

Ella no se atrevió a decir nada, seguía hipnotizada ante aquellos ojos que la observaban fijamente, era como ver a dos almas distintas en un solo cuerpo. Sintió como la mano derecha de Ichigo acariciaba su mejilla y luego comenzaba a descender hasta su cuello, su respiración se volvió aún más rápida que antes, tenía el impulso de salir corriendo y huir de él, pero al mismo tiempo quería quedarse, saber que tenía pensado hacerle.

\- Siempre he tenido curiosidad… - Quería oír su frase completa, pero él parecía meditar si continuar o no. –

\- ¿Qué?

\- Porque me atrae tanto tu sangre, ¿Sera porque soy una bestia o porque hay algo más?

No respondió, ni ella sabía que responderle, simplemente permaneció quieta, sintiendo como él nuevamente acariciaba su piel, un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo al sentir su aliento sobre su cuello, ¿Qué podría pasar ahora? Una pregunta sencilla pero con una respuesta que no tenía. Todo paso muy rápido, en un momento estaba sobre el sillón y ahora se encontraba sobre la cama del joven y él estaba sobre ella, cuando había pasado eso quería preguntarle, pero su voz no salía. Solo estaba allí, quieta como hipnotizada bajo su contacto.

\- ¿Vas a matarme? – Al fin lograba articular palabras. –

\- No lo sé. – Ichigo se recostó en su pecho oyendo los latidos rápidos de su corazón, ella estaba asustada, lo sabía. Trato de levantarse, pero al sentir como ella lo abrazaba se detuvo, estaba sorprendido que aquella niña actuara así.

– Tienes mucho dolor. – Fueron las palabras de Inoue. -

No respondió, simplemente permaneció allí, recostado sobre su pecho sin saber cómo actuar ante aquella mujer, Inoue no era una persona común y corriente para él, de eso estaba seguro.

.

_**~~~~~oooo~~~~~**_

.

Grimmjow miro a Ulquiorra sentado en su sillón, lo había observado casi todo el día sentado allí en completo silencio, estaba cien por ciento seguro de que su hermano estaba tramando algo, tal vez, solo talvez tenía pensado como matar a su padre, aunque eso significara la muerte para el pelinegro. Suspiro, tenía que decirle la verdad, si algo iba a pasar, al menos debía decirle lo que había hecho para salvar a la pelinaranja de una muerte segura.

\- Llevas todo el día sentado, ¿No te cansas de parecer una estatua? – No recibió respuesta, solo una mirada fría. - ¡Tsk! ¿Qué estás pensando?

\- No es de tu incumbencia Grimmjow, limítate a tus cosas. – Un tic nervioso apareció en su ojo derecho, algunas veces le daban ganas de matar a su hermano. - ¿Qué quieres decirme?

\- ¿Cómo sabes que quiero decir algo?

\- Pensabas en voz alta. – Deseo golpearse al ser tan idiota y no darse cuenta de aquello. - ¿Qué pasa?

\- ¿Recuerdas cuando esa mujer ataco a Orihime? - Asintió. – Tú me dejaste solo al pendiente de ella, Orihime comenzaba a morir, no sabía qué hacer.

Ulquiorra se levantó, algo le decía que ya sabía que diría su hermano.

\- Le di mi sangre para que lograra recuperarse. – Ulquiorra lo tomo del cuello con fuerza y lo pego de la pared. –

\- ¡Hiciste una estupidez! Si él se entera va…

\- ¡No puede matarla, la necesita para sus planes! – Se soltó de su agarre. – No sería capaz de hacerlo.

\- La sangre de Orihime se ha vuelto impura con el solo hecho de tener tu sangre, si ella muere en una lapso de 48 horas se volverá un vampiro, solo por tener tu sangre. – Ulquiorra caminaba de arriba abajo. – Él no puede enterarse.

\- Pero si la mata, ella volvería como una de nosotros.

\- ¡No entiendes que no deseo se condene!

El silencio reino en la habitación, Grimmjow no creía lo que oía, su hermano si se preocupaba por aquella mocosa.

\- Estas enamorado de esa niña. – Sus palabras no fueron una pregunta, sino una afirmación de lo que ya intuía. – Por eso has cambiado tanto.

\- No digas estupideces. – Nuevamente volvió a su semblante frio. – Debemos ocultar esto, nadie debe ente…

Su frase se vio incompleta al escuchar como la puerta de su habitación se cerraba, corrió hacia la puerta y la abrió, miro a Hanabi que se alejaba corriendo por el pasillo, ella los había oído. Salió precipitadamente para lograr detenerla, aquella mujer no iba a poner en peligro todo. Contemplo como saltaba por una de las ventanas, no iba a perderla, salto tras ella. Se sorprendió al verla sonriéndole en medio del jardín, Hanabi estaba de pie junto a la fuente, la joven sonreía de una forma sínica y sarcástica, algo que no le gustaba, parecía que detrás de aquella sonrisa se escondiera un monstruo.

\- No dejare que vayas con Aizen. – Hanabi sonrió aún más al escucharlo. – Voy a matarte aquí mismo.

\- ¿Vas a matarme? – Aplaudió y lo miro a los ojos. – No si yo te mato antes.

Ulquiorra observo como aquella mujer se agazapaba, un par de alas negras aparecieron en su espalda, aquellas alas de murciélago eran grotesca, las arterias se veían con el reflejo de la luz al tocarle directamente, sangre goteaba de ella, parecía que sus propias alas se alimentaran de ella, sus ojos se tiñeron de un rojo escarlata, sus colmillos sobresalían de su boca, sus uñas se habían alargado volviéndose unas afiladas garras, aquella mujer era algo que él nunca había visto.

\- Ulquiorra. – Su voz se oía distorsionada. - ¡Acabare contigo!

Se abalanzo sobre él dispuesto arrancar su yugular, el pelinegro dio un salto hacia atrás esquivándola, Hanabi era rápida, miro el cráter que había dejado en lugar donde él se encontraba anteriormente. Desenfundo su sable, debía cortarle la cabeza antes de que fuera el quien acabara muerto. Salto sobre ella con la intención de clavar el filo de aquella arma en su espalda, pero ella lo detuvo con sus alas. La miro, nunca antes había sentido tal escalofrió al ver los ojos de alguno de sus enemigos; retrocedió. Miro a Hanabi nuevamente ir tras él.

\- ¡Nunca pides ayuda maldito bastardo! – Grimmjow había logrado tomar por un pie a Hanabi y estaba deteniéndola. - ¡Acaba con ella mientras la detengo!

\- ¡Suéltame! – Ulquiorra corrió hacia ellos, iba acabar con ella de una sola estocada. Alzo su espada para atravesar el corazón de la joven. – No lo creo.

Al mismo momento que el pelinegro había llegado a su alcance Hanabi atravesó su pecho con sus garras, la sangre le salpico en la cara, sonrió mientras lamia de sus labios las gotas de sangre. Grimmjow miro sorprendido aquello, todo había ocurrido de manera sorpresiva para los dos. Hanabi dio un giro sobre si misma logrando soltarse del peliazul.

\- Pensaste que todo sería tan fácil. – Miro al ojiverde apenas sostenerse en pie. – Yo no voy a morir, y mucho menos dejare que alguien de tú clase intente matarme.

Camino hacia ellos. Pateo a Ulquiorra contra uno de los árboles. Clavo una de las garras de sus alas en el estómago de Grimmjow, el peliazul fue levantado del suelo mientras aquella garra lo atravesaba desde el estómago hacia su espalda, la sangre de Grimmjow parecía que le fortalecía aún más.

\- Maldita. – Gruño con apenas fuerzas. –

\- Pero tú no me importas. – Lo lanzo contra la fuente haciendo que esta acabara destruida. Trato de levantarse e ir con su hermano al ver como Hanabi caminaba hacia él. Ulquiorra la miraba, esperaba que se acercara más a él. – Me importas tú, ¿Quieres saber porque?

No respondió.

\- Sientes amor por esa niña, no entiendo porque los vampiros pueden llegar a ser tan estúpidos como para dejar que sentimientos inútiles los dominen – Lo tomo del cabello alzándolo sin ningún problema. – El amor, la amistad, la alegría, felicidad, compañerismo; son cosas inútiles ¡Somos inmortales!

\- Me das lastima. – Dicho aquello la atravesó con su espada, Hanabi lo soltó de la impresión, sin embargo, se arrancó la espada del pecho ella misma. Grimmjow y Ulquiorra miraban como aquella mujer sanaba instantáneamente. –

\- Aun no aprendes. – Lo tomo de la cabeza y apretó con fuerza su cráneo. Grimmjow trato de alzarse para ir en ayuda de su hermano, pero no podía hacerlo. – No desesperes, luego iré por ti.

\- … - El pelinegro, la tomo del cuello utilizando todas sus fuerzas, necesitaba romper su cuello para poder liberarse, sus uñas se clavaron en la piel de la joven. Hanabi lentamente fue liberando su agarre. Ulquiorra cayó al piso al mismo instante que ella. Miro a Grimmjow, quien apenas lograba ponerse en pie. – Llévate a Nelliel, vayan con Inoue.

\- Tú vienes con nosotros. – Trato de levantarlo. – Necesitas sangre para sanar.

El pelinegro lo empujo. Observo como Nelliel llegaba apresuradamente junto a ellos.

\- Para mí no hay tiempo, ve y sálvenla. – Miro al cielo. – Pronto saldrá el sol…

\- Ulquiorra… - Nelliel los miraba angustiada. - ¿Qué paso?

\- ¡Váyanse!

Nelliel ayudo a Grimmjow a mantenerse en pie y salto con él la pared del jardín, sabían que no volverían a verlo, aquel joven iba a perecer en manos de Aizen o quizás con el sol que comenzaba aparecer.

\- Mira que desastre. – Aizen se acercó a él y lo jalo del brazo apenas alzándolo. – Debería dejarte morir al sol, pero creo que te matare yo mismo, solo te volviste un estorbo para mí.

Alzo su mano para atravesar su corazón, pero se detuvo.

\- ¿Porque no te alimentas de él, Hanabi?

\- Sera un placer. – La joven, lo jalo del pie arrastrándolo hacia el interior de la mansión, dejando a su paso un débil rastro de sangre. Desde una de las ventanas de las habitaciones, Halibel contemplaba todo en silencio, mientras apretaba con fuerza el sable en su mano. –

.

_**~~~~~oooo~~~~~**_

_ ._

Ichigo se levantó al sentir como Inoue lo soltaba, llevaba horas recostado sobre el pecho de aquella joven, no sabía cómo había resistido a no matarla, pero después de eso estaba claro que tenía el control necesario para estar junto a ella y no atentar contra su vida. Camino hacia la puerta al escuchar los gritos provenientes del piso inferior, algo raro pasaba para que Yoruichi y Rukia estuvieran discutiendo. Se apresuró a ir con ellas, no le gustaba cuando discutían, eso solo significaba que algo malo debía estar pasando para que tuvieran puntos de vista diferentes.

Se sorprendió al ver en medio del salón a la nana de Orihime y a uno de los hijos de Aizen tomando una copa de sangre, que según él, le había sido servida por Yoruichi.

\- ¡Comprende que ellos pueden ayudarnos! – Yoruichi estaba a punto de golpear a la pelinegra. –

-¡Date cuenta! ¡Así como traicionaron a su padre, nos pueden traicionar! – Replico la menor. –

\- No vamos a traicionarlos. – Ambas hicieron silencio al oír la voz de Nelliel. – Estamos aquí porque queremos ayudarles a destruir a Aizen.

\- Estamos dispuestos ayudarlos, no porque odiemos a ese maldito. – La atención se centró en el peliazul. – Sino porque la mocosa nos importa, y alguien ya cayo para protegerla…

\- ¿Grimmjow? – Todos miraron hacia la escalera. Inoue estaba justo detrás de Ichigo. - ¿De qué hablas?

La pelinaranja lo miraba con temor, algo en su corazón le decía que algo andaba mal, se sentía nerviosa, pero sus nervios y temor aumentaron al observar como sus protectores se negaban hablar.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Bueno…no sé qué decir, pero él debía morir o quizás no...xD bueno, alguien sabe lo mucho que debatí entre matarlo, dejarlo vivo o algo más u.u **_

_**El capítulo lo hice dos veces porque no me convencía, luego que lo termine todo el archivo se borró y tuve que iniciar de nuevo a escribí, pero aquí esta y espero les guste.**_

_**Ya que faltan solo horas para que sea 31 y por ende mi cumpleaños y sé que no voy a tocar una pc por al menos una semana aprovecho hoy para dejar el capítulo 11.**_

_**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios. Ya saben que se aceptan dudas y sugerencias, menos insultos.**_

_**Hasta el próximo capítulo, se me cuida.**_

_**¡bye!**_


	12. Chapter 12

**_Aclaraciones:_**

\- Hablan

_\- Pensamientos _

_\- "Recuerdos"_

**oOOoOOoOOo**

**Los personajes de Bleach no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tite Kubo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Inoue corrió junto a Grimmjow, el peliazul se negó a mirarla, lo tomo con fuerza de la camisa dándole pequeños jalones, pero él seguía negándose a mirar su rostro; lo soltó y miro a su nana, aquella que la había cuidado desde que tenía memoria, pero Nelliel estaba en una posición igual a la de Grimmjow, se negaba a verla. Retrocedió un paso, algo no le gustaba en aquella escena, miro a todos lados, Ichigo se dio cuenta de inmediato a quien buscaba, sabía que lo buscaba a él, se preguntó; qué haría ella cuando supiera la verdad, bajo el ultimo escalón en la escalera y se apresuró a llegar con Inoue, ella al verlo lo interrogo con la mirada, quería saber si él sabía que ocurría, sin embargo, Ichigo no expreso nada en respuesta.

\- ¿Dónde está Ulquiorra? – Al fin había podido pronunciar esa pregunta que le estaba dando vueltas en la cabeza. - ¡Respóndame!

\- Mi niña… - Nelliel se acercó a ella. – Ulquiorra peleo hasta el final, pero…

\- Esta muerto. – Intervino la voz de Grimmjow. –

\- Mientes… - Susurro conmocionada. - ¡Estas mintiendo! ¿Dónde está Ulquiorra?

Sujeto con fuerza a Nelliel de los brazos, la miro a los ojos pidiéndole con la mirada que le dijera la verdad, pero la peliverde solo se negó con la cabeza. Inoue la soltó lentamente.

\- No… - Sus ojos comenzaron a llenar de lágrimas. – ¡Él no está muerto! – En ese momento pareció que sus piernas perdieron fuerza, se dejó caer de rodillas llorando descontroladamente. Ichigo se apresuró a ir con Inoue, se arrodilló frente a ella sin dudar en abrazarla. La pelinaranja se aferró a su abrazo sin dejar de llorar, en ese momento su mundo se le vino encima completamente, él su protector, aquel que desde muy pequeña velaba por su bienestar, quien la acompañaba cada día cuando ella deseaba hacer alguna travesura en la mansión, la única persona que además de Nelliel, permanecía a su lado en las noches cuando enfermaba o tenía alguna pesadilla.

\- Mi hermano. – Murmuro. - ¡Ulquiorra!

Nelliel no pudo aguantar más al escucharla gritar el nombre de aquel joven vampiro, rompió a llorar en silencio, le dolía todo lo que su niña estaba pasando en ese momento; por otro lado Grimmjow se sentía inútil en aquellos momentos, le hubiera gustado hacer algo cuando fue el momento, pero ahora era demasiado tarde para pensar en el "hubiera". Se acercó a Inoue y coloco su mano sobre el hombro de esta, ella lo miro.

\- Él nos pidió protegerte. – Inoue parecía querer gritar de nuevo. – Quizás no fuimos tus hermanos, pero te cuidamos desde que llegaste a la mansión, yo hasta te odie porque siempre fuiste una mocosa molesta. – Una sonrisa extraña apareció en su rostro. – Así que deja de llorar mocosa, que hare que te arrepientas.

\- Grimmjow. – Nelliel sonrió al escucharlo, no tenía remedio aquel hombre, él siempre buscaba la forma de romper la tensión en momentos como esos. –

Orihime no se atrevió a decir nada, alejo a Ichigo de un empujón y salió corriendo de aquella mansión, Nelliel quiso ir tras ella pero el peliazul la detuvo.

\- Necesita estar sola. – Murmuro solo para que ella lo escuchara. –

\- Lo sé, pero no me gusta verla sufrir.

\- El sufrimiento es parte de ser humano, pero son cosas que seres como ustedes nunca entenderán. – Uryu los miraba desde la puerta. – ¿Ahora esto es un hotel para los hijos de Aizen?

\- Uryu, cállate. – Ichigo se encontraba furioso en aquel momento. – Llévenlos con Urahara.

\- ¿Tu qué harás? – Yoruichi lo interrogaba con su mirada, pero él simplemente tomo una de las sombrillas en la sala principal y salió a la luz del sol. – Espero que no acabes muerto con el sol por tus imprudencias. – Susurro para sí. – Bien, síganme los llevare con Urahara.

**.**

Inoue lloraba desconsolada, sus ojos estaban fijo en la hierba fresca del jardín, abrazo con fuerza sus piernas. Su pecho dolía en aquellos momentos, tenía miedo y mucha tristeza en su alma. Pensar que nunca más volvería a ver aquellos fríos ojos que se asemejaban a las esmeraldas. Cerro sus ojos recordando cada momento de su niñez, los paseos en el carruaje por la ciudad, las veces que dormía a su lado cuando tenía pesadillas, él siempre hacia lo que podía para mantenerla lejos de la oscuridad que reinaba en aquella mansión. Era su hermano, aunque el mundo entero dijera que no era así, para ella, Ulquiorra Cifer era su hermano mayor, quien le enseño todo lo que sabía.

\- Ulquiorra… - El mencionar su nombre le hacía sentir su pecho encogerse de tristeza. –

\- No deberías llorar, eso no lo traerá a la vida. – Ichigo estaba ante ella cubriéndose con su sombrilla, sin embargo podía notarse como el reflejo del sol comenzaba a dejar en su piel marcas de quemaduras. –

\- ¡Déjame sola! – No se inmuto al oírle gritarle. Camino hacia los árboles y tomo asiento bajo la sombra de uno de los muchos robles que había en su jardín. - ¿Por qué estás aquí?

\- Ni siquiera yo lo sé. – Murmuro para sí mismo. - ¿Por qué lloras a ese vampiro? Él fue quien te llevo con Aizen, te mantuvo bajo su hipnosis haciéndote creer que eras hija de un ser despreciable.

\- ¡No me importa! Él pudo llevarme allí, pudo engañarme toda mi vida, ocultarme quien era en el pasado… - Se detuvo de continuar su frase. – Era la única persona después de mi nana que siempre estaba para mí.

Ichigo la miraba intrigado en la forma que aquella niña pensaba del que fue su secuestrador en el pasado. Deseo entrar en su mente, entenderla, pero no quería ir más allá. La miro observar a la nada, desde su sitio la veía sumida en sus pensamientos, en momentos sonreía, en otros su mirada se oscurecía por la tristeza.

\- ¿Te enamoraste de él? – No comprendió porque había hecho esa pregunta. Inoue negó. –

\- Un amor fraternal sí, pero no lo ame, era mi hermano no alguien de quien me enamoraría. – La joven se acercó a él y tomo asiento a su lado. - ¿Qué pasara ahora?

\- Iremos por Aizen, impediremos que mueras.

Un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo al imaginar que su vida podría acabar en cualquier momento, pero aun así no creí del todo que Aizen, la persona que muchas veces llamo padre, seria quien acabaría con su vida. Miro al cielo, unas pequeñas nubes oscuras comenzaban aparecer, pronto llovería, le gustaba los días de lluvia, podía salir a recorrer la ciudad con sus hermanos, el sol no aparecería causándoles daño. Apretó con fuerza los puños, no quería que nadie más muriera por ella, debía enfrentar a Aizen para acabar con todo eso, no desea que su nana y Grimmjow murieran por su culpa, ni siquiera Ichigo debía morir por su causa.

\- Deberías entrar Ichigo. – Lo miro de reojo. – Quizás estas nubes pasen y venga un sol más intenso.

\- … - El pelinaranja la miro tratando de interpretar su semblante. - ¿Vienes?

Negó.

\- Daré una vuelta por el jardín, quiero despejar mi mente.

Asintió a sus palabras. Orihime lo miro tomar su paraguas y dirigirse a la mansión, permaneció sentada hasta verlo desaparecer en el umbral de la puerta, actuaria por su propia cuenta, no permitiría que alguno de sus amigos pereciera por su culpa. Se levantó y se alejó de los árboles, tenía una meta en su mente y debía cumplirla, aprovechar que aun en el cielo el sol estaba presente esa mañana y nadie saldría para impedir lo que haría.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Un poco corto xD**_

_**Pero bueno no quería usar todas las ideas para un solo capitulo O.o**_

_**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios. A mí también me dolió lo que ocurrió con Ulquiorra u.u alguien pregunto si de verdad murió; bueno, lo sabrás pronto.**_

_**Hasta la próxima. Se cuidan **_

_**Pd.: el fic se actualizara tal vez dos veces por semana, ya que pronto finalizara.**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Aclaraciones: **_

\- Hablan

-_ Pensamientos_

_\- "Recuerdos"_

**_OooOOoooOOOooO_**

**_Los personajes de Bleach no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tite Kubo_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Inoue permaneció en silencio mirando como las puertas de la mansión se abrían, un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo al observar como Aizen le sonreía, pero aquella sonrisa no se parecía a la que siempre le otorgaba, esa sonrisa era sínica, burlona y al mismo tiempo sádica. Miro nuevamente al jardín, todo se encontraba destruido, había sangre por todas partes, no quería imaginar que aquella sangre fuera de su hermano, de Ulquiorra, aquel que había sido su protector y quien a pesar de mentirle casi toda su vida en ese sitio, la protegió. Dio un paso vacilante hacia los escalones que daban al pórtico de la mansión, pero se detuvo, algo le gritaba que no diera un paso más, que aquello seria su perdición, un error. Sin embargo, prefirió creer que sería la salvación de sus amigos, subió cada escalón sin mirar atrás, quizás entrar allí seria su muerte, pero para ella significaría la salvación de las personas que amaba o al menos eso quería creer.

Se detuvo al estar frente a Aizen, el castaño extendió su mano hacia ella, sin vacilar, llenándose de coraje tomo la mano del que alguna vez llamo padre.

\- Bienvenida a casa, hija mía. – Inoue solamente se limitó a mirarlo. – Parece que no quieres decir nada.

\- Mataste a todos los que eran importantes para mí. – Susurro sintiendo que las lágrimas nuevamente se derramarían de sus ojos. –

\- Fue por un bien común pequeña.

\- ¿Bien común? – Pregunto estupefacta por la simple y sencilla respuesta que le daba. –

Aizen la jalo hacia él, envolviéndola en sus brazos, una de sus manos quedo en su cintura y la otra sujetando firmemente la mano de Inoue, se movió con ella como si bailara por el salón. La joven quería liberarse de él, algo le decía que nada bueno pasaría si seguía en sus brazos, aunque desde el principio lo había sabido, pero ahora, al estar entre los brazos de aquel monstruo sabía que estaba en lo correcto desde el principio. Aizen la acorralo entre su cuerpo y la pared, olio el aroma que desprendía su piel, deleitándose con la suavidad de esta, el pulso acelerado debido al temor que la joven sentía en ese preciso momento al estar bajo su domino.

Inoue lo miro a los ojos con temor, era su fin lo sabía, sin embargo no conto con que aquel hombre pasara sus manos por su cintura y desgarra la falda de su vestido, dejándola desnuda de la cintura para abajo, quiso cubrirse, pero él no lo permitía. La lujuria era algo que podía leerse en la mirada de Aizen, el castaño rompió el corsé de su vestido dejándola completamente desnuda, su largo cabello naranja cubría sus pechos, se cubrió como pudo con sus manos.

\- ¿Por qué haces esto? – Pregunto sintiéndose débil a causa de todo lo que comenzaba a sentir en ese instante. - ¡Déjame ir!

\- ¿Por qué? – Aizen lamio su cuello al decir aquella pregunta. Clavo sus colmillos en el cuello de la joven deleitándose con el sabor de su sangre, era la primera vez que la toma, su cuerpo comenzaba a llenarse de frenesí al sentir como sus venas se llenaban de vida al sentir aquel líquido que sería capaz de otorgarle el poder de gobernar ese mundo.

Inoue cerro sus ojos dejando que las lágrimas bajaran por sus mejillas, las manos del castaño acariciaban su cuerpo, deseaba que alguien apareciera y la salvara de aquel ser, había cometido un error y se arrepentía. Sintió como aquel hombre la tomaba en brazos y la llevaba al sillón sin dejar de tomar su sangre, su cuerpo comenzaba a debilitarse poco a poco.

\- Te diré porque. – Murmuro el castaño, sintió su frio aliento contra su cuello. –

Aizen se apartó y tomo asiento en su sofá de cuero negro. Miro el cuerpo de Inoue sin dejar de imaginar cómo se sentiría poseer aquella mujer y bañarse en su sangre mientras el ritual se completaba.

\- Todo fue culpa de una mujer. – Gruño. – Masaki.

Cerró sus ojos recordando claramente aquel tiempo, cuando deseaba a la mujer más hermosa del pueblo y la única que no podía tener.

_"Miraba hacia el rio desde su escondite, el mismo de siempre, aquel árbol alto en el risco, cada tarde iba allí esperando que ella fuera, deseaba aquella mujer de cabellos naranjas. Miraba como ella se desvestía y caminaba hacia el rio, sumergiendo su cuerpo virginal en las aguas cristalinas de aquel sitio, nadie más osaba a sumergirse en las aguas, solo las brujas que rendían culto al espíritu del bosque lo hacían y aquella mujer era una de ellas. Observo su cabello moverse suavemente con el agua, sus brazos y piernas moverse mientras nadaba. Era un espectáculo que le encantaba mirar cada tarde, su amor por aquella mujer se había vuelto una obsesión, la deseaba. Deseaba tenerla para él, escucharla jadear cada vez que la hiciera suya, sentir su cuerpo desnudo abajo del suyo, hacerla gritar su nombre cada vez que la penetrara, le importaba muy poco que estuviera prohibida para él, para el mismo mundo. __Aquella mujer debía ser suya, esa era su deseo, desde la primera vez que la vio en el pueblo la deseo como nunca había deseado a nadie. Bajo del árbol sin importarle que ella lo viera, descendió del risco con cuidado, quería llegar justo donde estaba la dueña de sus pensamientos. Observo como ella se sentaba sobre una roca y sus piernas se movían jugando con el agua._

_\- Aléjate de mí Aizen. – Se detuvo al escucharla decir su nombre. Miro como ella se levantaba y lo miraba con frialdad. –_

\- _¿Sabías que está aquí? – Asintió. - ¿Te gustaba que te observara?_

\- _No exactamente, simplemente me preguntaba cuando serias capaz de venir y enfrentarte a tu muerte._

_El castaño desato su pantalón dejándolo caer, entro hacia aquel rio, el viento se agito con fuerza, parecía que aullaba, Masaki permaneció quieta a la espera de que aquel hombre se acercara. Miro hacia la roca donde había estado sentada, una pequeña daga estaba allí para su protección._

\- _No vas a matarme, sé que quieres lo mismo que yo mujer. – El castaño trato de acercarse pero la joven le dio una bofetada. – _

\- _¡Aléjate de mí! – Grito con enojo. La joven recogió su daga y lo apunto con ella. – No quiero manchar las aguas de este rio con tu sangre, con la sangre de un sucio humano que piensa como un demonio._

\- _Acaso, ¿Desearte me hace pensar cómo demonio?_

\- _Básicamente, solo piensas con lujuria, avaricia y gula, eso te hace ante mi ser un ser del demonio. _

_La joven se alejó de Aizen y se apresuró a ir hacia la orilla, pero un fuerte agarre del castaño sobre su brazo la detuvo, su daga cayo al instante dentro de las aguas. Miro como Aizen la miraba enojado, la joven sabía que había herido el orgullo de aquel hombre. Misaki cerró los ojos con dolor al sentir como la lanzaba contra la piedra donde siempre se sentaba a observar el cielo, el castaño la sujeto con fuerza impidiendo que se soltara de su agarre y escapara de él. _

\- _¡Auxilio! ¡Suéltame! – Gritaba la joven moviéndose descontroladamente tratando de liberarse de aquel hombre sin tener éxito. Lo miro horrorizada al sentir como abría sus piernas y se posicionaba entre ellas. – No lo hagas. – Imploro aterrada. – No debes hacerlo._

\- _Ya no eres tan valiente. – Dijo con una sonrisa. Dichas aquellas palabras la penetro sin vacilar, sonrió al notar que era cierto, aquella mujer era virgen aun. Los gritos de Masaki cada vez eran más fuerte, sentía que su piel se desgarraba cada vez que Aizen la penetraba sin piedad. _

\- _L-libérame. – Suplico entre sollozos. – Por favor, si lo haces te perdonaran._

\- _¿Perdonarme? Aquí no hay nadie más que tú y que yo. – Aizen se acercó a su cuello besándolo, sintiendo aquella piel con la que muchas veces fantaseaba en sus noches solitarias, al fin tenia aquella mujer para él. – Eres mía…solo mi…_

_Se alejó de Masaki al sentir como algo comenzaba a quemarlo, sus ojos comenzaron a llorar sangre, mientras veía como aquella mujer se cubría su desnudes con sus manos sin dejar de llorar, dos mujeres los miraban desde la orilla del rio, aquellas dos doncellas susurraban unas palabras inentendibles para él._

_ Aizen trato de salir del agua, pero le era imposible, su cuerpo seguía ardiendo, el sol lo quemaba, podía oír los latidos del corazón de aquellas tres mujeres frente a él. _

_\- _ _Desde ahora serás un muerto en vida. – Escucho decir a una de aquellas mujeres que lo observaban. – La luz del sol será tu muerte._

\- _La luz de la noche será tu amiga. – Completo la frase su compañera, Masaki abrazo ambas mujeres, pero ellas la alejaron. – Estas manchada por ese demonio, por ese vampiro._

\- _¡No! ¡No, hermanas! – Masaki miro como Aizen huía hacia la sombra de los árboles, su cuerpo estaba lleno de quemaduras. - ¡Te maldigo! Nunca podrás ser humano de nuevo, solo la sangre de mi estirpe podrá liberarte, pero nunca la conseguirás. Porque conmigo se acaba mi linaje._

_El castaño miro como aquella joven tomaba el puñal de una de sus hermanas y lo clavaba en su pecho cayendo sin vida a las aguas del rio, la sangre mancho las aguas poco a poco. Miro a las jóvenes brujas, quienes alzaban el cuerpo de su hermana y observaban al castaño quien trataba por todos los medios de huir del sol que lo lastimaba._

\- _Desde este día solo vivirás para tomar la sangre de otros."_

Aizen miro a Orihime, quien no entendía que tenía que ver todo aquello con ella.

\- No lo entiendes, efectivamente. – Murmuro. – Masaki murió ese día, pero sus hermanas eran parte su linaje, una de ellas tuvo un hijo, ese hijo fue el último de ellos que dejo descendencia a través de los siglos, Masaki regreso, reencarno en el cuerpo de Hanabi, sin embargo Hanabi era enfermiza, le di mi sangre para tratar de que viviera más sin embargo, la convertí en su lecho de muerte. Nosotros los vampiros no poseemos alma, nuevamente Masaki murió y el alma abandono este mundo.

\- ¿Por qué yo? – Se preguntó a si misma sin entender. Pero Aizen sonrió al oírla.

\- Masaki reencarno en ti. – Paso sus dedos por el cuerpo de la joven. – Busque durante siglos a la última mujer de esa línea familiar, me llevo a ti, Orihime. Al principio quería su sangre y ser humano de nuevo, pero si uso la sangre de la última mujer virgen de la estirpe de esas malditas brujas podre tener el poder de gobernar a humanos y vampiros, de caminar bajo el sol y traer la oscuridad a la luz.

Aizen miro como Hanabi entraba y se acercaba a Orihime, la miro detenidamente buscando algo que le dijera que efectivamente era la persona que estaban esperando.

\- Para mi es tan común como cualquier humana. – Dijo al levantarla del sofá jalándola del brazo. – La llevare a su habitación padre.

\- No. – Se giró para mirar ambas jóvenes. – Al calabozo, quiero que vea como él muere al amanecer.

\- E-él… - Murmuro pensando en su hermano. – U-Ulquiorra.

Solo obtuvo de respuesta las risas de aquella mujer, quien la alzo de brazos y la llevo hacia el calabozo. Sonrió al imaginar cómo se veria el rostro de aquella mujer al mirar aquel chico morir por el sol cuando amaneciera.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Como dije, traeria la continuación pronto, si algo corta, pero bueno es que dividi el capito en dos capitulos.**

**Nuevamente disculpenme por tardar tantos meses. **

**Este capitulo va para mi mejor amigo, espero te animes sempai nwn**

**Nos leemos en el proximo capitulo :D**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Aclaraciones: **_

\- Hablan

-_ Pensamientos_

_\- "Recuerdos"_

**_OooOOoooOOOooO_**

**_Los personajes de Bleach no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tite Kubo_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Ichigo abrió la última puerta que recordaba existía en aquella antigua mansión, un golpe sordo rompió la quietud de la biblioteca al darse cuenta que Inoue no estaba por ninguna parte, se sentía un completo idiota al haberla dejado sola, pero nunca había imaginado que aquella mujer fuera tan tonta como para ir a la cueva del lobo, sin embargo, sabía que debió imaginarlo. Orihime no era exactamente la típica humana predecible, hacia las cosas improvisadamente.

Cerro nuevamente la puerta y se encamino a la sala, debía saber antes de tomar una decisión si su protegida había sido encontrada por alguien más, en el fondo tenía la esperanza de que la joven no hubiera ido con Aizen, porque de haber sido así, él mismo tendría que ir por ella y tenía pensado hacer una carnicería si alguien se interponía en su camino.

Se detuvo a mitad del pasillo superior, no tenía que estar junto a sus compañeros para tener que oír su conversación, cerró los ojos concentrándose en lo que hablaban sus colegas.

\- ¡Cómo es posible que sea tan estúpida! – Claramente reconocía la voz de Ishida en medio de aquella discusión. – Tenemos que ir por ella.

\- ¿Ir? Estás loco, si vamos sin un plan nos mataran. – Rukia había intervenido en la propuesta de la joven, sabía que su amiga tenía razón. –

\- Debemos esperar a Ichigo. – Yoruichi, su vieja compañera como siempre al pendiente de sus movimientos. –

\- En lugar de estar aquí hablando deberíamos ir por la mocosa. – Esa voz irritante era la única que parecía estar de acuerdo con sus pensamientos, Grimmjow a la final parecía que entendía lo que pensaba sin conocer su mente. –

\- Opino igual que el idiota. – Sonrió de lado, Renji apoyaba la locura del peliazul.

Sin embargo, muy a pesar de esa discusión no tomaría en cuenta lo que sus compañeros dijeran, el cielo ya estaba completamente nublado, podría salir de sin problemas e ir a la mansión de su creador. Salto por el balcón sin preocuparse en que sus compañeros se enteraran, aunque en el fondo sabía que al menos los vampiros que se encontraban en su hogar sintieron en el ambiente como su presencia se alejaba.

Sus pasos eran veloces, apenas quienes pasaban junto a él podían verlo, eso era una gran habilidad que poseía como todo vampiro, se adentró en el bosque siguiendo el sendero que daba a la mansión de su enemigo, si podía en ese momento acabaría con Aizen, lo destruiría antes de que la luna sangrienta apareciera en el cielo próximamente. No tenía pensado perder a Inoue, fugazmente sus recuerdos lo llevaron a la época donde vivía con Ranguiku, con aquella mujer que lo había hecho feliz en muchos aspectos de su vida, la misma que dejo sola y su error le costó la vida. No quería que eso le pasara a la joven, aquella niña que se había empeñado en salvar hasta de él mismo cuando era apenas una niña.

Se detuvo al mirar en la puerta de la mansión como lo esperaba la misma mujer que le llamo varias veces el día de la fiesta.

Hanabi se encontraba sentada sobre una pilar, lo miraba con una sonrisa sádica, de sus labios desencendia un hilo de sangre fresca, la joven lanzo al niño que había servido de su alimento, el menor se veía pálido y su corazón tenia minutos de haberse detenido a causa de un infarto provocado por la forma en la que aquel demonio había bebido de ella. Un relámpago partió el cielo alumbrando todo el lugar, mientras la lluvia comenzaba a caer. Ichigo dio un paso mas hacia su contrincante, quien desapareció ante los ojos del pelinaranja. Kurosaki se giró deteniendo el ataque a traición de la joven. Su agarre fuerte en su muñeca izquierda la sorprendió. Ichigo la miro a los ojos demostrándole toda la furia que mantenía en su ser.

\- ¡Me estorbas! – Hanabi trato de liberarse, pero Ichigo arranco su brazo. La joven retrocedió llena de rabia al ver como su brazo era lanzado al suelo, la sangre que brotaba no le importaba, el dolor mucho menos, era algo que le parecía nulo ante aquel hombre que deseaba enfrentar. - ¿Dónde está?

\- ¿Por qué debo decirte?

Ichigo enfureció al oírla, arremetió contra ella estampándola contra uno de los arboles cercano, el cual acabo hecho añicos y cayendo sobre el cuerpo de la joven, quien se levantó como si nada hubiera ocurrido. El joven le dio la espalda dispuesto a ir por Inoue, pero fue detenido nuevamente por aquella joven, quien se interponía en su camino impidiéndole pasar, un fuerte gruñido escapo de su garganta, aquello no le resultaría fácil en ese momento.

**.**

**.**

**_oOOooOOo_**

**.**

**.**

El sonido de unas cadenas hicieron que despertara de su largo sueño, Inoue abrió sus ojos con curiosidad, buscando de donde provenía aquel sonido que logro despertarla, una oleada de pánico se apodero de su cuerpo, frente a ella solo veía un charco de sangre casi seca. No quería mirar a la persona a la que pertenecía la sangre, sabía que estaba justo frente a sus ojos, sentía miedo, no deseaba observar, algo le decía que sería un error hacerlo, sin embargo, su curiosidad pudo más que ella misma.

Lentamente alzo la mirada buscando a su compañero de celda, a la persona que era atada y trataba de soltarse, una punzada cruzo su corazón al mirar aquel rostro demacrado por la pérdida de sangre, sus ojos verdes habían perdido todo rastro de brillo, sus heridas apenas estaban comenzando a sanar, pero por la forma en la que se veían parecía que era un proceso lento, eso logro asustarla aún más. Trato de acercarse, pero sus piernas no le respondían, se sentía débil, sin fuerzas para moverse, pero aun así, logro arrastrarse como podía, sin importar que su cuerpo se encontrara desnudo, el pudor había pasado a un último plano.

La sangre de su querido hermano manchaba su propio cuerpo, Ulquiorra alzo el rostro buscándola con la mirada, pero parecía que mirara sobre ella, que su visión fuera nula en esos momentos. Únicamente el olor de la joven lo guiaba.

\- Orihime. – Murmuro al sentir el roce de sus manos suaves sobre su rostro. –

\- Aquí estoy. – La voz de la pelinaranja era apenas un susurro. – ¿Que te hicieron para que acabaras así?

Ulquiorra trato de mirarla nuevamente, pero solo podía observar sombras, aquello lo frustraba, lo único que deseaba antes de morir era mirarla a ella, pero no podría ser así, maldecía a Aizen y aquella mujer que pudo vencerlo tan fácilmente.

\- ¿Por qué has venido? – El pelinegro prefirió cambiar la pregunta a tener que responderle sobre todas las torturas a las que había sido sometido en un lapso pequeño de horas, Inoue se apartó de él, lo miro a los ojos, pero fue en ese instante que noto que aquel joven no podía verla. –

\- No puedes ver. – Susurro sin poder creérselo, miro como su compañero asentía sin darle importancia, aunque sentía que si le importaba lo que ocurría. – Vine porque…yo solo quería ayudar.

\- Hiciste lo contrario. Debes irte Orihime, ve por Kurosaki, sal de aquí. – Sus palabras fueron una orden para la joven, quien simplemente apretó sus puños con fuerza. - ¡Lárgate!

\- No, si me voy morirás.

\- Si no te vas, muchas más personas morirán por tu culpa.

No supo que decir ante aquellas palabras, pues él tenía razón, aquel error lo pagaría caro. Sin embargo no alcanzo a decir algo, unos pasos acercándose a su celda la aterraron, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo de solo pensar que podían ser ellos, pero la sorpresa invadió su ser al mirar una cabellera rubia. Tier Harribe**l **abrió la puerta de la celda, sin siquiera mirarla le lanzo su capa para cubriera su desnudez, se apresuró a romper las cadenas que ataban al que una vez fue su camarada.

\- Debemos irnos, Aizen y Gin se han ido al pueblo, Hanabi está afuera luchando. – Usando todas sus fuerzas levanto a Ulquiorra ayudándole a caminar, se sorprendió al sentir lo débil que estaba. –

\- ¿Quién esta con ella? – Fue la interrogante que rompió el silencio entre ambos vampiros, Inoeu permanecía a la espera de que su pregunta fuera respondida. La rubia simplemente paso junto a ella sosteniendo a Ulquiorra. - ¡Dime!

\- Kurosaki.

La sola mención de ese nombre la agitó su corazón, no quería ni imaginar cómo podía acabar aquel joven en manos de ese demonio, miro a su hermano, el estado deplorable en el que había quedado, el mismo estado en el que podía quedar Ichigo. Inoue se adelantó a su grupo deseosa de ir en ayuda pero el gruñido que dio la rubia alcanzo asustarla.

\- ¡Deja de ser imprudente! Todos han muerto por tu culpa, por tratar de ayudarte. – Inoue la miro, aquello que decía era verdad, pero ella nunca había pedido que la salvaran a costa de sus vidas. – Ahora solo debemos preocuparnos en salir de aquí.

Ulquiorra buscaba a Inoue, deseando mirar su expresión, tenía claro que las palabras de la rubia la habían hecho entristecer, pero él no podía hacer nada ya por ella. Solamente dejo que lo condujeran fuera de aquel calabozo. Apenas lograba oír el choque de espadas afuera, el viento agitarse alrededor de aquellos dos que luchaban con diferentes misiones.

\- Vaya, vaya pero en serio creen que los dejaría salir. – Nadie salía de su sorpresa al mirar aquel hombre frente a ellos, Gin se encontraba justo en la puerta que daba al jardín principal, su sonrisa aterro a Inoue, aquel hombre nunca le había dado buena espina. Harribel dejo a Ulquiorra junto a la pared y se acercó al peligris, sus manos fueron transformándose en el proceso, sus garras negras dejaban caer gotas pequeñas de sangre que caían sobre la alfombra. Gin abrió sus ojos, miro aquella mujer abalanzarse sobre él, dispuesta a cortar su cuello. - ¡Muere!

Ichimaru la esquivo y pateo su estómago alejándola de él, Harribel lo miro con furia y regreso atacarlo de nuevo, pero su golpe solo logro destruir la pared dejando una vista clara a la batalla que se daba afuera. Ichimaru sonrió aún más al observar como Inoue miraba a Ichigo caer sangrando frente a Hanabi. Ulquiorra tomo a Inoue del brazo al sentir que quería ir con el pelinaranja, no tenía que verla para saber que deseaba ir con él.

\- No. – Fue todo lo que pudo decir.

A paso lento Ulquiorra se acercó a Gin guiándose por el olor, aunque le costaba caminar lo intentaba, debía hacerlo por ella, Ichimaru lo miraba curioso, no entendía que hacía. Harribel, sujeto a Gin por la espalda sometiéndolo a su poder mientras daban pasos lentos hacia el jardín principal, entendía cuál era el plan de su compañero, quizás ella podía aprovecharse de ese mismo plan y por fin ser libre.

\- Están locos, nada de lo que hagan salvara a esa mocosa. – Fueron las palabras del mayor quien miro al cielo al darse cuenta que la lluvia hacia tempo que había cesado y las nubes de tormenta comenzaban a desaparecer, parecía que el clima se ponía de lado de aquellos jóvenes, pero eso significaba que Ichigo y Hanabi quedarían atrapados en el mismo destino.

\- Solo son sacrificios menores. – Murmuro Ulquiorra, quien observo a Kurosaki liberarse de Hanabi y volver atacarla con su espada, pero todo esfuerzo parecía inútil. Ulquiorra desapareció ante la mirada atenta de Orihime, quien no entendía que era lo que hacían sus compañeros. – por las personas que amamos.

Hanabi se estremeció al sentir los brazos de Ulquiorra rodearla con fuerza, aquello la había tomado desprevenida.

\- Huye con ella, ya Kurosaki, antes de que el sol te mate. – Le ordeno el moreno, Ichigo no salía de su sorpresa, pero al mirar la determinación en aquel joven no tuvo otra opción que correr hacia Inoue y tomarla en brazos. – No tengas miedo mujer.

\- Ulquiorra. – Sus ojos comenzaron a llenar de lágrimas al ver como el sol comenzaba a quemar los cuerpos de aquellos cuatro vampiros. - ¡Ulquiorra!

\- No veas. – Ichigo la abrazo contra su pecho impidiendo que mirara como aquel joven que una vez la llevo al infierno, pero que también había hecho lo necesario para protegerla moriría para permitirle huir de su muerte momentánea.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hola a todos.

Paso rápido a dejarles la continuación, ya que estando en el trabajo me dificultan todo.

Espero que les guste el capítulo, algo corto, pero bueno se hace lo que puede. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios.

Dudas y sugerencias me las hacen saber, los insultos se los guardan.

Nos leemos en la próxima :D


	15. Chapter 15

_**Aclaraciones: **_

\- Hablan

-_ Pensamientos_

_\- "Recuerdos"_

**_OooOOoooOOOooO_**

**_Los personajes de Bleach no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tite Kubo_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

No comprendía que estaba pasando. ¿Por qué había hecho aquello? Ichilo miraba sin entender nada sobre sus acciones. El cuerpo de Orihime, estaba sobre su cama reposando luego de aquel momento, su cuerpo ardía desde la raíz de su cabello hasta la punta de los dedos de sus pies. Sentía que el piso temblaba bajo sus pies. Detallo la figura de aquella mujer, su cabello naranja esparcido sobre la almohada, algunos mechones cubrían sus mejillas, su cuello y sus pechos… esos mismos que se había atrevido a tocar, a saborearlos con su lengua. Golpeo su frente con la pared. ¿Qué le había sucedido? ¿Por qué actuó así? Esas preguntas no salían de su cabeza, siguió mirando el cuerpo de la pelinaranja, su vestido estaba desgarrado y solamente cubría su cintura, parte de sus piernas. Sintió su boca cercase al recordar nuevamente como subía sus manos por sus piernas degustando la suavidad de ellas. Miro la parte del vestido que aún seguía intacta cubriendo su parte más íntima, al menos se había detenido justo a tiempo, no tenía pensando violar aquella joven que confiaba ciegamente en él, aprovecharse de su dolor como estúpidamente lo había hecho. Se dejó caer en una de las sillas de su habitación, nunca antes en los años que tenía siendo inmortal se había sentido así de cansado. Cerró sus ojos recordando aquel pequeño momento en el que casi la hacía suya, maldecía su instinto de vampiro.

_"Se sentía como una de las personas más tontas del mundo, miraba como Orihime se abrazaba a su almohada llorando la perdida de aquel hombre, que a pesar de haberla tenido engañada durante tantos años, le había protegido con su propia vida. Acaricio el cabello de la joven tratando así de reconfortarla en su dolor, debía admitir que verla llorar, escucharla pedirle que la despertara de esa pesadilla, que su hermano Ulquiorra debía estar vivo, lo destrozaba. La entendía, el mismo había pedido eso cuando perdió a su familia, sin embargo era imposible._

\- _Él estará bien donde quiera que esté. – Sus palabras en lugar de haberla consolado, la hicieron llorar aún más. – Orihime, deja de llorar._

_La joven lo miro a los ojos, sabía que tenía razón, que tenia de una vez que dejar de llorar, a su hermanos no le hubiera gustado mirarla así. Siempre que lloraba la regañaba, a partir de ahora debía comenzar a ser fuerte si quería vivir más tiempo, al menos eso pensaba en aquellos momentos de dolor. Ichigo sin embargo, se sentía hipnotizado mirando sus ojos, verla a los ojos le parecía curioso, aquella mujer lograba hacerlo sentir extraño, acaricio con su pulgar su mejilla, trazando pequeños círculos. La joven cerro sus ojos al sentir como con sus caricias retiraba las lágrimas de sus mejillas, su corazón comenzó a latir con más fuerza de lo normal, se sentía nerviosa, pero al mismo tiempo deseosa._

\- _Piensa en que hay muchas personas que aman tu sonrisa. – Por un segundo pensó que la voz de Ichigo sonaba más ronca de lo usual. Abrió los ojos sorprendida al sentir la caricia que daba su aliento sobre sus labios. – Una princesa, no debería dejarse llevar por el dolor._

_Tras esas palabras solo pudo sentir como juntaba sus labios con los suyos. Orihime volvió a cerrar sus ojos dejando que Ichigo la besara, sus labios no eran fríos como había creído, eran suaves y cálidos. Ichigo la tomo por la cintura apegando más su cuerpo contra el suyo, sabía que aquello estaba mal, pero no le importaba dejo que sus instintos hablaran que su deseo fuera el que actuara. Acaricio su espalda sobre aquel vestido que el mismo le había conseguido para que pudiera vestirse, sentir la tela bajo sus manos le enfurecía, uso sus garras para destrozarlo dejando sus pechos al descubierto. _

\- _¡No! – Inoue se apartó de él, miro como cubría sus pechos cruzando sus brazos sobre ellos, aquello le había molestado. Siguió mirándola a los ojos, mientras se acercaba. –_

\- _¿Por qué no? Porque negarte si deseas que siga. – Su voz era seductora, la piel de la joven se erizo al sentir como Ichigo acariciaba sus brazos subiendo poco a poco hasta sus hombros, un suspiro escapo de los labios de la joven, lo que provoco que Ichigo sonriera para sí mismo, lentamente la recostó sobre la cama. Ni un segundo Orihime dejo de mirarlo, se sentía avergonzada, acalorada por la mirada que él le daba, su cuerpo se estremeció al sentir las manos del pelinaranja alejar sus brazos de sus pechos, era la primera vez que dejaba que un hombre la tocara, que la mirada de esa forma. – Eres hermosa._

\- _N-No sigas. – Susurro con nerviosismo, sin embargo ocurrió todo lo contrario. Cerró sus ojos a causa de la vergüenza al sentir como la lengua del joven lamia sus pezones lentamente y sus manos subían el vestido desgarrándolo poco a poco, dejando sus piernas al descubierto. No sabía si estar haciendo eso con alguien como él la llevaría al infierno o si estaba ya en ese lugar, pero le gustaba las sensaciones que comenzaban a recorrer su cuerpo. Orihime mordía su labio con fuerza, no quería gemir, no quería que el la escuchar gimiendo, aquello la avergonzaba aún más, Ichigo la miro sin dejar de saborear los pezones de la joven, se sentía extasiado al tenerla bajo su cuerpo, al sentir que aquella niña se sentía nerviosa o simplemente se estremecía con sus toques le gusta, podía sentir como la excitación crecía en ella, su mirada le suplicaba que no parara, aunque Orihime deseaba decir lo contrario. _

\- _Orihime. – Susurro sin apartar su boca de su pezón derecho. La joven abrió su boca deseando responder, pero solo un gemido fue lo que pudo emitir, lo que causo que Ichigo la deseara aún más de lo que ya lo hacía. - ¿Se mía para siempre?_

_Orihime se sorprendió al oírlo, poco a poco lo alejo de ella para mirarlo fijamente a los ojos, Ichigo no salía de su sorpresa, el joven se apartó lanzándole una sábana para que se cubriera._

\- _Esto no pasara de nuevo perdóname, mejor descansa."_

Abrió sus ojos maldiciéndose internamente por haber sido un idiota y no seguir con lo que deseaba. Miro de reojo a Orihime, aun la joven dormía plácidamente en su cama. Sabía que si seguía un segundo más cerca de ella le saltaría encima y acabaría haciéndola suya sin importarle que estuviera dormida. Arreglo su camisa y salió de la habitación, lo mejor que podía hacer era alejarse de Orihime por ahora. Suspiro aliviado al ya no tener que estar con el objeto de su extraña y creciente lujuria. Un tic nervioso se formó en su ojo derecho al escuchar las risas de Grimmjow cerca de él, no tenía que mirarlo para saber que estaba justo a su lado.

\- Hueles a sexo, maldito. – Gruño al oírlo. - ¡Acaso te acostaste con ella! ¡Quieres que te mate!

\- No pasó nada de lo que debas preocuparte. – Ichigo lo miro de reojo, a pesar de su risa sabía que el peliazul estaba enojado. –

\- Ella no es un vampiro, si llegas a tomarla como a una mujer puedes matarla. – Ichigo sabía que Grimmjow tenía razón, pero no quería decir algo al respecto. – Así que aléjate de ella o te matare.

\- No te preocupes después que logre asesinar a Aizen, te dejare matarme no deseo seguir viviendo esta condena más años.

Grimmjow se sorprendió al escucharle, no supo que contestar a eso, simplemente permaneció en silencio. Ichigo no espero que dijera algo al respecto, solamente se alejó dejando al peliazul completamente estático en medio del pasillo.

\- De verdad quiere que acabe con su vida. – Murmuro para sí mismo. - ¿De verdad me pidió eso Nell?

\- Tú lo escuchaste, no se para que me has preguntado. – Nelliel, abrió la puerta de la habitación de Ichigo. – Pero si él hubiera continuado, ahora tendríamos un muerto.

\- Lo sé, pero eso nos quitaría un problema. – Comento entre risas, lo cual disgusto a la peliverde. –

\- ¡Tus bromas son de mal gusto!

Grimmjow comprendía que había dicho una tontería, pero le gustaba hacer enfurecer aquella mujer, al menos le hacía olvidar que en cualquier momento tendrían que ir por la cabeza de Aizen.

\- No me pienso disculpar, despiértala y váyanse de la mansión, no debemos dejar que la encuentre o tendremos problemas.

\- Lo sé, por eso estoy aquí. – Susurro, Nelliel se sentía nerviosa, esa noche todo podría acabar o empeorar.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Feliz año nuevo a todos, espero hayan tenido unas lindas fiestas en familia y recibido muchos regalos en navidad. Aquí les dejo el capítulo nuevo, espero les guste.

Nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo ^^


	16. Chapter 16

_**Aclaraciones: **_

\- Hablan

-_ Pensamientos_

_\- "Recuerdos"_

**_OooOOoooOOOooO_**

**_Los personajes de Bleach no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tite Kubo_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Miro su cuerpo desnudo frente al espejo, su cabello naranja caía cubriendo sus pechos, no podía deshacerse de la sensación que había provocado Ichigo en ella. Aun podía sentir como sus labios recorrían su cuello, un débil sonrojo apareció en su rostro al verse a ella misma pasar sus dedos suavemente por las mismas zonas que él había tocado imaginando que era Ichigo quien lo hacía. Se apartó del espejo, tomo su vestido rápidamente. Su cuerpo estaba febril, sentía que tenía fiebre pero su piel no estaba caliente, quería comprender porque sentía todo eso de pronto. Recorrió con su mirada la habitación donde estaba, solo poseía una pequeña cama donde simplemente podría dormir una persona, una mesita de noche junto a ella, un mueble de madera frente a un simple escritorio viejo, sobre este reposaba un candelabro, el espejo donde recientemente se había visto a si misma desnuda. Por último la pequeña ventana cerrada que le impedía mirar hacia afuera, era deprimente estar en ese lugar, pero sabía que era por su bien, mientras ellos le daban caza al ser que una vez llamo padre.

\- Ichigo. – El nombre de aquel joven escapo de sus labios resonando en la habitación. Nuevamente pensaba en él, deseaba que estuviera bien y no terminara herido o peor aún, muerto como ocurrió con Ulquiorra. Termino de vestirse, volvió a sentarse en su cama. No tenía permitido salir de la habitación, Nelliel se lo había prohibido, debía mantenerse segura y quería obedecerle aunque en el fondo deseara salir corriendo para saber que ocurría con sus amigos. Ni siquiera sabía dónde se encontraba, la ventana no podía ser abierta, lo había intentado y solo consiguió que esta se atascara más en el marco, la puerta solo podía abrirse desde afuera por su compañera. Aquel sitio parecía su prisión. Tomo la sabana, se cubrió con ella tratando de aminorar el frio, solo las velas estaban encendida dándole luz y algo de calor.

Volvió a recostarse en la cama, no tenía mucho que hacer, no sabía si era de día o de noche, solo sabía que estaba prisionera por su propia salvación. Miro hacia la puerta al sentir pasos en el exterior, quizás su amiga vendría a sacarla de allí, su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza al ver a Ichigo cruzar la puerta, no sabía que decirle. El joven simplemente se acercó a ella y toco su frente como si buscara algún signo de que estuviera enferma.

\- Aizen escapo. – Un escalofrió recorrió la piel de Orihime al escucharlo decir esas dos simples palabras. - Debemos irnos, ahora.

\- No creo que puedan escapar de mí. – Ichigo giro con rapidez al escuchar la voz de aquel hombre. Aizen arrojo el cuerpo de Nelliel contra la pared, un hilo de sangre decencia por su frente, su brazo derecho estaba completamente destrozado. La joven vampiresa miraba a Orihime sintiéndose culpable por no haber podido derrotar aquel hombre. Aizen dio un paso hacia Ichigo sin dejar de sonreírle.

\- Maldito Aizen. – Para Orihime todo fue muy rápido. Aizen era presionado contra una pared, Ichigo se negaba a soltar su cuello. - ¡Sal de aquí Orihime!

Deseo protestar, pero la mirada de su protector la hizo callar, simplemente salió corriendo de la habitación, sabía que no podría ayudar a su nana ni al joven que la protegía. Sus pasos se vieron frenados al ver frente a ella Gin sonriéndole, no comprendía como era posible que ese hombre estuviera frente a ella, pero en ese momento muchas cosas que pensaba no parecían tener una respuesta lógica.

\- Sorpresa. – No logro articular palabra alguna, sus ojos se cerraron de golpea al sentir el puño de Gin golpear su estómago. Su cuerpo cayó en los brazos del mayor, quien la miro fijamente. – El señor Aizen estará encantado de que su plan al fin vaya a cumplirse, nos has dado mucho trabajo mocosa.

**_OoOOooOOoo_**

Aizen limpio el rastro de sangre que descendía de su labio, mientras Ichigo arremetía nuevamente contra él, sin embargo el castaño lo esquivo con facilidad causando que su golpe diera de lleno en la pared. Nelliel deseaba ayudar a su compañero, pero su cuerpo no le respondía, sus huesos estaban completamente rotos y tardarían en sanar. Aizen camino tranquilamente alejándose de su oponente, Ichigo se sentía enojado, furioso por la forma en la que aquel hombre se burlaba de él. Nuevamente se miraba como un inútil que no podía hacer nada para proteger a las personas que lo rodeaban.

\- Esta noche nos veremos una última vez en el risco, esta noche veras como esa mujer me dará su sangre. – Ichigo se sorprendió de que sus palabras sonaran tan seguras. Quiso golpearlo nuevamente, pero Aizen desapareció ante sus ojos dejándolo completamente estupefacto.

\- O-Orihime… - La voz de Nelliel fue un eco que resonó en su mente. Sin esperar por nada más salió de la habitación en busca de Orihime. Su cuerpo se helo al ver como la joven se encontraba desmayada en los brazos de Aizen, mientras sus colmillos rozaban la piel de su cuello.

\- ¡Suéltala! – Aizen le sonrió con arrogancia. Ichigo, corrió tras ellos pero ambos desaparecieron sin dejar algún rastro. Se dejó caer de rodillas en completo shock, había sido descuidado al ir por Orihime y a causa de su descuido ahora ella se encontraba a solo horas de ser tomada como un sacrificio para que su enemigo obtuviera lo que siempre había anhelado. Golpeo con fuerza el suelo, la impotencia lo estaba carcomiendo por dentro. ¿ahora qué haría? Esa pregunta daba vueltas en sus pensamientos. Pero solo tenía una simple respuesta para ella; ir al risco y darle fin de una vez por todas a Sosuke Aizen.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Hace mucho tiempo que no pasaba actualizar este fic, me disculpo por ello. Paso a dejar un capitulo nuevo, algo corto pero es que doña inspiración anda de vacaciones.

Nos leemos pronto, dudas y sugerencias son aceptadas


End file.
